Sève
by Cholerae
Summary: Après une tentative de viol, James Potter commence à sombrer. ATTENTION : mention de viol, et sexe.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE I

Au-dessus, la foule. Des couloirs pleins de monde, illuminés par le soleil.

Au-dessous le silence. La solitude. La peur. L'obscurité.

Rituel, sang, magie noire. Hypnotisant. Impuissant.

Un silence assourdissant, où il essayait de crier sans y arriver comme il essayait de se débattre sans arriver à s'échapper.

Mais il pleurait. La cire chaude brûlait sa peau et malgré la chaleur son corps nu frissonnait.

Un courant d'air.

La porte s'était ouverte, puis fermée.

Émergeant des ténèbres une silhouette, à peine plus sombre que l'obscurité.

- C'est l'heure du couvre-feu, Luce.

- Tu me déranges, Severus. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupé ?

Le regard indifférent parcourt son corps. Il attend la revanche qui ne saurait tarder, les mots qui vont signer son arrêt de mort.

- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Tu as études demain matin. Tu ne voudrais pas être en retard… Préfet.

Un sourire moqueur.

- Tu ne veux pas en profiter ? C'est une occasion qui ne se reproduira pas. N'es-tu pas tenté ? Regarde comme il tremble…

Envolé le courage gryffondor. Il supplierait si on lui en donnait la chance. Mais il ne peut que rester muet pendant qu'ils décident son destin.

Moue boudeuse

- Tu me déçois, Severus. J'aurais cru que tu profiterais de l'occasion pour exercer ta vengeance. Quelle meilleure façon de récupérer tout ce que ton ennemi t'a pris.

Yeux noirs, indéchiffrables qui le soupèsent.

- Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Black dirait lui aussi.

Sursaut de colère.

Tourne le dos.

- Et toi, Luce tu ne devrais pas ramener ici tes passe-temps de vacances. C'est le lieu de la trêve.

Reniflement.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

Justement. Mes paroles devraient avoir du poids.

Courbette moqueuse

- S'il en est ainsi… Mais tu gâches vraiment mon plaisir.

Dernier regard de regret sur sa… proie

- Enfin. Il est tout à toi, mon prince.

Le garçon lié le regarde s'éloigner, plein d'espoir incrédule. Il part ! Il ne va pas…

La porte se ferme. Et l'angoisse revient. Il est seul avec _l'autre_.

Silence. Soupir.

_- Scourgify._

Le pentagramme s'efface sur le sol. Les liens invisibles qui le retiennent muet et impuissant aussi. Et le sang sur son corps.

- Potter.

Il ne peut que respirer. Il ne peut pas s'échapper. Il ne peut pas courir.

Panique.

Un second soupir.

Une main le saisit, le tourne face à son bourreau.

Sa victime.

_Est-ce que c'était comme ça_, se demande-t-il follement, l'espace d'un instant, _est-ce que c'est toujours comme ça quand on l'attrape, quand on_

Gifle.

- Reprends-toi, Potter. Ça n'est pas le moment pour une crise d'hystérie.

Il reprend son souffle, à grandes goulées.

Un paquet de tissu est jeté sur ses genoux.

- Rhabille-toi. Le couvre-feu est proche.

- T-tu ne vas pas… ? Les mots s'échappent de sa bouche. Il n'arrive même plus à paniquer. Il est fatigué, au bout du rouleau.

Un sourcil levé souligne l'ironie de sa question. Il ne la retire pas.

- Non, je ne vais pas.

La silhouette sombre se détourne de son regard sans défense.

- Tu auras sans doute du mal à le croire, Potter, mais le viol n'est pas mon truc.

- J-je c-croyais que t-tu me haïssais.

- Idiot. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est que la haine.

Il ne se rappela jamais comment il était sorti de là.

A Suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE II

C'était de nouveau le match Serpentard/Poufsouffle. Dans les gradins, entouré de ses amis, James encourageait et raillait tour à tour. Il parlait fort, riait fort, et participait à la cacophonie ambiante : c'était un jour parfaitement normal, et personne ne voyait chez le garçon détendu les mains un peu trop crispées, les yeux un peu trop brillants.

C'était seulement deux jours après les donjons.

Il avait l'impression de vivre sur deux plans décalés. Là où il vivait avec ses amis, plaisantait, jouait au Quidditch, étudiait, sa raison lui disait que les ténèbres ne pouvaient pas avoir existé, que tout n'avait été qu'un rêve malade qu'il allait bientôt complètement oublier.

L'autre côté… l'autre côté lui donnait des crises de tremblements. En privé, caché dans un recoin des donjons, il ne se souvenait que trop bien du piège, de ce qui était arrivé, …de ce qui n'était pas arrivé. Mais si l'obscurité était réelle, alors la lumière était un mensonge. Les deux ne pouvaient pas coexister. Il n'y avait pas de sécurité, il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi… !

Deux semaines après l'incident-qui-n'avait-pas-eu-lieu, James Potter sut qu'il commençait à sombrer dans la folie. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans du brouillard en permanence, de se regarder vivre, de jouer son propre rôle en quelque sorte : James Potter, Griffondor extraordinaire. Il ne pouvait pas y mettre fin il ne contrôlait plus rien. Surtout pas lui-même. Il se demandait quand il allait complètement craquer.

Il commença à marcher la nuit. Il parcourait les couloirs dans l'obscurité en pleurant doucement. Le silence ne lui faisait plus peur il souhaitait que quelque chose sorte des ténèbres et l'emporte il voulait en finir.

Il était de plus en plus difficile de cacher la vérité à ses amis ils commençaient à soupçonner quelque chose de décalé, de pas tout à fait juste dans son comportement.

La fin arriva plus doucement qu'il s'y attendait. Pas en plein jour sous les yeux de tous comme il l'avait vingt fois imaginé mais en pleine nuit, un soir où il déambulait. Il avait cessé de penser sans s'en rendre compte, et c'est comme cela qu'il se retrouva dans les donjons, devant la porte de la salle de potion n°3.

C'est comme s'il s'était réveillé soudainement, face à cette porte. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il était lucide, presque normal.

Il frappa à la porte.

Il ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris par la silhouette sombre qui vint lui ouvrir.

C'est comme s'il avait toujours su qu'il serait là pour l'attendre, même à minuit.

Et il était là, maintenant, au bout du chemin, à attendre patiemment que quelqu'un décide pour lui quel chemin allait prendre sa vie.

Severus Snape ne souriait pas.

Il avait croisé Snape dans les couloirs depuis. Rien. Pas un mot, pas un signe que quoi que ce soit soit arrivé. Rien que la froideur et la haine ordinaire.

Lucius était plus facile à deviner. Malgré son masque impassible de sang-pur, son regard quand il croisait James était évaluateur. Spéculateur ?

Il était facile de voir que Snape ne lui avait rien dit de ce qu'il s'était passé, sinon il aurait depuis longtemps fait des allusions c'était tout Lucius : droit vers la jugulaire.

Mais de Snape : rien. C'est là que James se rendit finalement compte à quel point ni lui ni personne n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait dans la tête du brun. A quel point cette face était difficile à lire. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu voir et garder cette même expression le lendemain ?

C'était la première fois qu'il réalisait que Snape avait une vie en dehors des maraudeurs.

Après l'avoir fixé dans les yeux pour ce qui lui avait semblé être une éternité, Snape s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte et le laissa entrer. Sans surprise, il constata qu'elle se fermait derrière lui alors que la silhouette de son camarade s'éloignait déjà vers ses chaudrons.

Il le suivit.

La salle était emplie de fumée et parfaitement silencieuse. Il avait le vertige et l'impression profondément étrange d'être dans un rêve. Il savait qu'il aurait du ressentir plus, paniquer, crier peut-être, mais le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avait hanté ces dernières semaines s'était écroulé sur lui-même et il se sentait à la fois curieusement lucide et complètement déphasé. Mais, au moins pour l'instant présent, serein.

Il regarda dans le plus profond silence l'autre finir sa potion. Pour la première fois, dans cet état d'esprit détaché, il perçut de la beauté dans la création : le mouvement, le liquide coloré, les changements rapides, la magie qui s'en échappait…

Après un temps indéfini, il sentit plus que vit la silhouette noire se tourner vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je veux que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé. Je veux en finir. Je veux arrêter d'attendre, je veux reprendre le cours de ma vie, même brisé.

- C'est stupide. Tu le sais.

- C'est réel. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Snape le regarda longuement dans les yeux avant de l'attirer vers lui.

Tout était très clair et en même temps très flou.

Toutes ses barrières s'étaient effondrées. Il ne restait que son noyau, et c'était lui qui recevait toutes ses sensations de plein fouet. Il s'entendait gémir de très loin, sans honte. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable, la sensation d'être un navire pris dans la tempête, d'être quelque chose d'infiniment petit pris dans les tourments de quelque chose d'infiniment grand, infiniment fragile et sans recours.

Il se noyait.

Snape était devant lui, sur lui, autour de lui. Il le voulait. Il le voulait en lui aussi, voulait se perdre entièrement en lui et cesser d'exister pour lui appartenir. Les mains dures sur ses poignets le rappelaient à lui, les yeux noirs sans pitié exigeaient qu'il reste conscient jusqu'à la fin.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de quelque chose.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de quelqu'un.

Il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin.

Il cria quand son corps s'ouvrit pour l'invasion et qu'une marée noire recouvrit l'univers.

A Suivre.


	3. Partie II Chapitre 1

SECONDE PARTIE

CHAPITRE I

Si on le lui avait demandé, Lily Evans aurait pu le prédire : tous les grands moments de la vie de James Potter se passaient sur le terrain de Quidditch.

C'est là qu'elle le repéra, ce jour de septembre embrumé, à demi allongé sur une colline, regardant au loin en faisant sauter un Vif d'Or dans sa main.

Sa vue l'enragea, en bonne partie, s'avoua-t-elle plus tard, parce qu'elle venait de réviser quatre heures pour un test d'arithmancie qu'ils avaient le lendemain et y avait gagné un bon mal de tête, alors que l'imbécile heureux droit dans sa ligne de mire avait l'air d'avoir passé sa matinée à rêvasser. C'est d'un pas lourd de colère qu'elle escalada la colline, décidée à lâcher la vapeur en pratiquant son passe temps préféré : casser du Potter.

* * *

- Evans ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Elle ne fit attention ni à la voix, ni au visage fatigué. Tout ce qu'elle vit, c'est James Potter dans sa pose nonchalante favorite et elle attaqua immédiatement.

- Je ne sais pas, faire semblant d'être un être humain, peut-être ? Ça t'arrive de travailler, Potter ? Tu pense peut-être impressionner quelqu'un en montrant à quel point tu n'en as rien à foutre ? Tu crois que ça va compter dans ton curriculum, tes petites blagues minables ? Tu crois que tu vas changer la vie des gens par ta présence ? Je vais te dire, moi, exactement ce que je vois : un type qui ne sera jamais qu'un écolier, incapable d'agir en adulte.

Partie dans sa tirade, sûre de son bon droit et de sa position, elle ne vit pas qu'au lieu de rougir, de honte ou de colère, il pâlissait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il éclate, d'une voix basse et glacée qu'elle ne lui avait jamais entendue et qui l'arrêta net.

- Tu parles de faire semblant d'être humain ? Tu parles peut-être de l'espèce qui rit et qui pleure ? Parce que si tu crois que c'est ton curriculum qui compte, tu vas être déçue dans la vraie vie. Et je sais que je peux changer la vie des gens : je l'ai déjà fait. Ça s'appelle prendre des risques.

Il continua, comme possédé par une rage glacée qui la fit reculer.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je n'en ai rien à foutre ? Ou que je gaspille ta vie ? T'as pas autre chose à faire que de juger les gens ? T'as pas un seul ami, tu classes les gens par leurs notes et c'est moi qui ai un problème ?

Elle essaya de se reprendre, écarlate et embarrassée des questions qu'il avait soulevées et qu'elle essayait généralement d'éviter.

- C'est pas moi qui embarrasse des innocents et mets les gens dans la mouise…

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, miss Je-suis-les-règles-je-ne-risque-rien ! Mais quand on sortira de l'école et qu'on sera dans la vraie vie, tu feras comme les autres : des erreurs !

Lily regarda James avec incrédulité : c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait sur ce ton en bégayant, avec les mains qui tremblaient. Le vrai James, sans rien du masque lisse qu'elle était habituée à croiser.

Mais elle était trop bien partie pour ne pas rétorquer immédiatement.

- Depuis quand tu prends des risques, Mr super-héritier-de-grande-famille ?

Loin de le démonter, l'apostrophe le rendit pâle de rage.

- Tu crois peut-être que le bonheur peut s'acheter, Evans ? La sécurité ? La peine ? Oh bien sûr, j'ai payé des gardes pour rester aux quatre coins de mon lit et éloigner la douleur et la tristesse. Après tout, j'ai les moyens, non ?

Sa voix contenait aussi bien de la colère que des larmes.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Tout ce qui lui vint fut :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais lu Bouddha.

Et la réplique amère qui lui pendait au nez arriva :

- Je suis pas assez bien pour ça, c'est ça ?

* * *

Le silence qui régna après lui laissa assez de temps pour enfin remarquer ce qui était sous son nez depuis le début. James avait des marques sous les yeux qui témoignaient de son manque de sommeil, sa pâleur n'était pas naturelle, et son regard… eh bien… elle devrait probablement s'avouer qu'elle s'était plantée et qu'il était venu ici pour être seul et pour penser, pas pour frimer.

Se sentant coupable, elle posa la question qu'elle aurait évitée d'habitude.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Le brun la regarda avec incrédulité et commença à émettre un rire un peu hystérique

- Sûr, Evans, tu débarques ce matin en voulant m'arracher le cœur, on a une discussion à cœur ouvert et soudainement on est les meilleurs potes du monde ! Sûr que je vais te confier tout mes secrets !

Elle se renfrogna, se rappelant pourquoi Potter l'énervait si facilement.

- Tu pouvais juste dire non, tu sais

- Ouaiaiais, dit l'autre en essayant de respirer à grandes goulées. Tu essayais juste d'être polie, c'est ça ?

L'incrédulité était toujours très perceptible.

Et pas injustifiée.

- …J'étais curieuse. Aussi.

- Ben voyons.

Elle avait tendance à s'énerver vite. Mais c'est vrai qu'il était pénible !

- Peut être que je pourrais t'aider ! Hein ? T'as pensé à ça ? Parce que tu crois peut-être que tu sais tout du monde, mais t'as pensé que peut-être d'autres en savent plus que toi ?

Ha. Ça ça lui couperait la chique.

Elle n'aimait pas ce regard. Totalement incrédule, comme si elle venait de dire quelque chose d'incroyablement bête… et autre chose.

Quoi, son problème ne pouvait pas être bien compliqué, non ? C'était de Potter dont on parlait.

- … Tu as un discours prévu en cas de viol ?

- ….

Elle aurait dû fermer sa gueule. Après tout, c'est de _Potter_ dont on parlait.

Et merde.

Il avait détourné le regard, et soudainement des tas de détails se rassemblaient : sa pâleur, son air fatigué (cauchemars, lui souffla une partie de son esprit), le fait que ces derniers temps il y ait eu moins de blagues alors même qu'il était encore plus exubérant que d'habitude (camouflage, souffla la même partie qu'elle rejeta avec force. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas deviner).

Le silence se prolongea quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles elle chercha désespérément quelque chose à dire.

Il finit par le rompre lui-même.

- Whoa. J'ai rendu Evans muette. Est-ce que je ne devrais pas gagner, je sais pas, un prix, quelque chose ?

Accompagné du rire stupide qui lui tapait ordinairement sur les nerfs.

Seulement maintenant qu'elle _regardait,_ (et elle n'allait pas penser à ce que ça disait sur elle, non) elle pouvait voir comment il utilisait cet agacement pour détourner l'attention, et ça devait marcher, parce que rien de grave n'avait pu arriver à quelqu'un qui riait comme ça, sauf que certains riaient et certains pleuraient, et certains criaient…

Et elle, elle aurait bien voulu courir, dégager de là et du drame qu'elle ne voulait pas connaître. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle elle ne se faisait pas d'amis, nom de dieu ! Après on se trouvait toujours pris dans leurs histoires, dans leur merde…

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe auprès de lui avec un gros soupir. C'était trop gros pour courir, et elle passerait son temps à se demander…

- Est-ce qu'on t'a… fait mal ?

Elle savait que la question était idiote. Même les mots étaient idiots. Mais elle n'avait pas pu se résoudre, au dernier moment, à poser la vraie question.

Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il évitait fermement son regard.

- Oui. Non. Pas comme ça.

- C'est-à-dire, ironisa-t-elle.

- Il m'a sauvé. J'étais perdu et il m'a sauvé. C'est comme si je nageais dans le brouillard. J'ai besoin d'une ancre, de quelqu'un qui soit réel.

Et soudainement, comme s'il comprenait quelque chose :

- Toi et lui, Evans. Toi et lui.

Elle détourna le regard, étrangement touchée.

- Je peux pas être, hmm, comme ça pour toi, tu le sais ?

Il rit presque.

- T'en fait pas, j'avais compris.

Devant son regard incrédule, il insista.

- Si, si ! Maintenant que je regarde les choses en face, je me rends compte : je ne te _connais_ pas. Je ne sais pas du tout qui tu es ! Je t'ai demandé de sortir avec moi parce que tu es jolie…

- Merci, marmonna Lily, vexée.

- … Et parce que tu es super intelligente avec un caractère d'enfer…

Oh.

- … Mais s'il faut te dire la vérité, Evans, moi non plus je ne t'aurais pas imaginé lisant Bouddha.

Un instant de silence.

Ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément, et pendant un bref instant, la tension qui s'était installée disparut. Malheureusement, elle revint bien vite et Lily ressentait le silence qui s'éternisait comme une torture.

- Accouche, finit-elle par grogner.

- Evans ?

La voix était maintenant un peu faible, un peu moins assurée. Elle en éprouva un petit plaisir mesquin. Deux à deux. S'il l'avait rendue muette, elle l'avait surpris : ça valait le coup.

_Pas l'air d'avoir lu Bouddha, hein ? J'ai lu des tas de choses que tu ne soupçonne pas, Mr sang- pur-c'est-moi-qui-commande._

… y compris le manifeste du Parti Communiste, mais elle ne voyait pas trop comment l'utiliser ici.

- Ecoute, Potter, fit-elle après un nouvel espace de silence, la vérité c'est que ce genre de nouvelle me donne plutôt envie de courir dans l'autre sens…

Il regardait fixement l'horizon, pas elle, et elle pouvait voir un minuscule sourire se former au coin de ses lèvres. La franchise l'amusait. Bon à savoir.

Est-ce que c'était pour ça qu'il passait son temps à l'emmerder ? Parce qu'il aimait quand elle lui pétait a la gueule ?

…Ooooh !

- Euh… Evans ? Je ne connais pas la politique moldue en cas de viol, mais je doute qu'adresser ce genre d'expression à la victime soit recommandé. A l'agresseur, peut-être…

Son humour lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs. Et elle avait une mèche courte, oui, on le saura ! Elle se tourna vers lui avec cette expression qui le fit reculer d'un bond sur l'herbe et lui feula pratiquement a la figure :

- Mais pourquoi tu n'en a parlé à personne, nom de dieu ?

Son visage se ferma. Totalement. Il détourna le visage et lâcha d'un ton léger.

- Tu l'aurais fait, toi ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire que oui, bien sur, il y avait des organismes et des personnes prévues pour ça…

Et elle referma la bouche. Monde magique. Bien sûr.

Et non, elle n'en aurait probablement parlé à personne. Elle aurait probablement arrêté de parler tout court. Bien sur, si Potter arrêtait de parler, le monde s'écroulerait probablement, mais…

Au moins quelqu'un remarquerait quelque chose.

_Attends une seconde…_

- Tu veux dire que tu n'en as pas parlé à Black ? hurla-t-elle pratiquement du haut de la colline.

Il la regarda d'un air bizarre et lui dit d'un ton assez frais :

- Tu veux pas crier plus fort, Evans ? Y a des gens en Chine qui ne t'ont pas entendue.

Elle rougit un peu mais ne recula pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Pendant un instant elle crut qu'elle était allée trop loin et qu'il allait partir et la laisser là, mais il détourna jute le visage avec de nouveau cette expression fatiguée.

- Depuis que c'est arrivé… je suis… je me sens… on a jamais trop été sentiment-sentiment, Sirius et moi, tu vois ?

- Trop féminin, c'est ça, ironisa-t-elle ?

- Exactement, répondit-il avec soulagement. Et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas grand choses à dire, reconnut-il avec honnêteté. On a juste seize ans, tu sais.

- Mmmm, fit-elle, obligée de reconnaître qu'il avait raison.

- Mais maintenant il se passe tellement de choses dans ma tête, je serais peut-être obligé d'écrire de la poésie pour les faire passer, je crois pas qu'il y ait assez de mots…

- C'est pas une question de fierté, dit-elle après un petit moment de silence.

- Hein ? Oh, non, je donnerait presque n'importe quoi pour avoir quelqu'un qui pourrait me sortir de ce bordel, je suis pas fait pour vivre en quatre dimensions, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou.

Ça devait être un signe de la fin du monde : elle comprenait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Le monde magique ne préparait pas ses enfants aux zones d'ombre elle le savait parce que c'était en partie ce qu'elle aimait à son propos : pas de violeurs ici, pas de meurtriers, non, non, tout était parfait ! Seuls les sorciers damnés faisaient le mal, ils naissaient comme ça, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher, et si on rencontrait un obstacle, la pureté de nos intentions nous protégera du mal !

Un tas de conneries. Mais elle aimait vivre dans un monde où tout était simple : blanc ou noir, bon ou mauvais… rouge ou vert. Sans commentaires.

Mais ça laissait les gens complètement désarmés quand il leur arrivait quelque chose de vraiment grave. « Mais on a rien fait à personne ! Ça arrive quand même, désolé. C'est injuste ! C'est la vie. C'est mon enfant ! C'est un loup garou maintenant. »

Dieu sait qu'on ne parlait pas des loups garous, qu'on disait bien « morts » mais pas « meurtres » (ou « lâches agressions »), ça devait sonner mieux, alors parler de viol…

Elle devait s'y faire : elle était probablement la personne la mieux placée pour traiter avec une victime post-agression. Le seul fait qu'elle connaisse le terme la qualifiait, en fait. Et si c'était pas une rigolade…

Prenant sa décision, elle sortit sa baguette et mit un sort de discrétion autour d 'eux. Personne n'allait leur faire le coup classique de « j'ai tout entendu, ha ha ha. »

Potter tressaillit quand elle sortit sa baguette mais à part ça se contenta de regarder le sort d'un air… approbateur ?

_Je t'en ficherais de l'approbation, moi…_

Elle rangea sa baguette, se laissa retomber sur l'herbe et soupira.

- Okay. Dis-moi tout.

- … Je te demande pardon ?

Elle se tourna pour le fixer d'un air sérieux tout à fait inhabituel.

Ecoute crétin, je comprends bien que ta fierté de mâle se sente offensée à l'idée de parler de tes mauvais moments à la femelle, mais sérieusement, tu crois que tu vas tenir combien de temps sans en parler à quelqu'un ?

De nouveau, ce rire presque hystérique. Il était déjà près de sa limite.

- Et tu crois que tu es la meilleure personne pour ça ?

- Tu penses qu'il y a combien de chances que je m'évanouisse ?

- …

Visiblement, il considérait.

- Ou que je te dise que tout est ta faute et que ta pure virginité est entachée à jamais ?

Le sourire était faible mais sincère.

- Peu de chances, hein ?

- Tu le croiras pas, mais coté moldu, on prépare les mômes comme ça depuis leurs treize ans. Qui, où, comment et quoi faire si ça tourne mal.

- Treize ans ?

- Plus jeune on les prévient juste de ne pas accepter de bonbons d'un étranger, de ne pas le suivre sans prévenir ses parents, et qu'il y a des tarés qui les aiment très jeunes.

Il donnait l'impression de s'étouffer.

- L'information, c'est le pouvoir, Potter. On leur donne le maximum de pouvoir sur leurs vies.

- Mais quand même, arriva-t-il à sortir, treize ans ?

- Tu crois que tu te sentirais aussi mal, si tu avais su que ça pouvais arriver ?

Silence. Apparemment ça l'avais figé grave.

- Je sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Je sais pas si c'est pire de savoir ce qui va se passer. Ou si c'est pire de pas savoir.

… Elle non plus.

- Mais je suis pas sûr non plus, continua-t-il lentement, que ce soit vraiment un… un viol. En fait, je suis plus sûr de rien. Sauf que je suis en train de perdre la boule et que ça ne s'améliore pas.

Elle avait la gorge serrée. Elle avait souvent souhaité voir Potter perdre de son lustre, son caquet rabaissé. En vrai, ça faisait peur.

Elle essaya de ramener la conversation à leur style habituel.

- Ben ça au moins j'aurais pu te le dire.

Le rire qu'elle provoqua était plus faible que prévu mais bienvenu.

L'histoire qu'il lui raconta était sordide. Fascinante, effrayante – ça pourrait arriver à tout le monde !- mais sordide. Rien de plus qu'un petit salaud se vengeant d'un petit con de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit. Et si elle n'était pas sure que Lucius aie eu vraiment l'intention de mettre ses menaces à exécution plutôt que de flanquer à l'autre une bonne frousse, laisser Potter nu et attaché en présence de Severus… ça c'était criminel. Personne ne gardait une rancune comme Severus, et avec les Maraudeurs ? Il avait des années à se faire rembourser.

Les réactions de Potter, quoiqu'insensées, étaient normales. Il n'était pas préparé pour son monde passant cul par-dessus tête, il n'avait personne à qui parler, et elle se rappelait cette histoire des survivants du tremblement de terre qui avaient continué à sentir pendant des jours la vibration qui avaient failli les tuer. Des fois l'attente était pire.

Donc d'une certaine façon, Potter avait déjà trouvé des solutions. Mais comme toujours, l'imbécile était incapable de faire les choses à moitié et il s'agrippait à sa bouée de sauvetage comme un homme fraichement sauvé de la noyade. Ceux que quelqu'un devait assommer pour qu'ils lâchent prise.

Et quelque part, elle ne doutait pas que Severus soit capable de faire exactement ça.

Mais c'était mettre la charrue avant les bœufs. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait qu'écouter Potter déverser le torrent de mots qu'elle avait déclenché et l'encourager de son mieux à vider l'abcès. Après, ils verraient.

- C'était comment ?

- Pire que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. D'abord, il y a la peur…

A Suivre.


	4. Partie II Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Lily était partagée sur la question oui, l'attitude attendue d'elle en tant que Préfète et en tant que Gryffondor était claire : elle devait rapporter l'incident à ses professeurs et condamner hautement les protagonistes quelque soit leur degré de culpabilité, et surtout, surtout, mettre un terme aux… conséquences.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Tout ça sonnait si victorien !

_Du sérieux, Evans. La situation est grave._

Mais le fait était qu'une de ces conséquences était l'amitié qui les liait, Potter et elle, depuis quelques mois. Oh, elle savait que les autres pensaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et là aussi les clichés volaient, mais la vérité c'était que si Potter n'avait pas été si ébranlé, elle n'aurait jamais vu derrière le masque et ne l'aurait jamais considéré comme un être humain. Elle bénéficiait de la situation et était réticente à la retourner à la normale.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas que la situation était démente et que tout allait finir très mal.

Ce qui lui donnait bizarrement, encore plus envie de rire.

Lily pensait qu'elle pouvait sans risque classer son état à quelques pas de l'hystérie. Soudainement, les choses étaient beaucoup plus drôles – surtout celles qui ne l'étaient pas – et quand elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler quelque chose, au lieu d'exploser de rage comme d'habitude, elle explosait de rire. Ce qui aurait du la rendre plus abordable, mais ses colocs de Gryffondor commençaient à la regarder d'un drôle d'œil. Ils l'avaient toujours condamnée pour son perfectionnisme ils ne seraient sans doute pas étonnés si elle craquait avant les examens de septième année.

Merci la solidarité.

Elle avait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir été repartie en Serpentard. Là au moins, personne n'aurait trouve son ambition déplacée, et tout le monde se serait fichu de son étrangeté pour autant qu'elle aie les moyens de l'assurer. Et peut-être, pensa-t-elle avec une sorte de rictus, qu'elle regrettait l'occasion de mesurer ses capacités. Elle aurait été bonne, elle le savait.

Et elle aurait préféré ce genre d'affrontement plutôt que le harcèlement des Maraudeurs, assez pénible pour la rendre enragée, mais trop léger, selon le code social, pour qu'elle puisse leur faire vraiment mal. Depuis qu'elle avait assommé Black d'un coup de chaudron en deuxième année – et qu'est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas entendu pour ça ! – elle avait toujours du faire attention à ne pas répondre au niveau qu'elle désirait. Il ne serait resté que des traces de suie sur le mur.

Merlin, et ils s'étonneraient, quand les Serpentards passeraient à Voldemort, de se retrouver sur la liste principale ! Elle ne serait pas surprise que Tu Sais Qui les offre comme prime de motivation ! Elle-même serait tentée de changer de camp rien que pour ça !

Elle grogna.

Les Maraudeurs, fit un écho de publicité dans sa tête. Une heure en leur présence et vous vous sentirez l'âme d'un tortionnaire.

Génial.

Mais il était réjouissant, oui, de penser que quand ce ne serait plus à un contre quatre… ou quand ceux d'en face pourraient répondre… les choses seraient vraiment différentes pour Messieurs les Maraudeurs.

Et non, ça n'était pas parce qu'elle avait une récente et vraiment étrange amitié avec Potter que six années de tourment s'étaient évaporées comme de la rosée. Il y avait un noyau dur en elle qui le haïssait très sincèrement.

D'un autre côté, ce noyau haïssait aussi ce monde, cette école et tous ceux qui y habitaient, donc, ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude.

Merlin, elle les haïssait.

Et elle se haïssait, aussi, d'avoir eu les yeux plus grands que le ventre et de s'être laisser piéger dans ce monde faussement idéal, d'avoir foncé tête baissé dans ce qui aurait dû être l'opportunité du siècle, et de se retrouver citoyenne de deuxième catégorie dans un très mauvais roman de sorciers pour enfants.

Walt Disney l'avait mieux fait. Sans parler de Tolkien.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour arriver en Terre du Milieu, admirer Elrond et son conseil, travailler dur pour reconstruire Minas Tirith !

Elle aurait du comprendre la première fois qu'elle avait croisé un elfe. Un monde où les elfes sont la version locale de l'Oncle Tom avec petit nègre et débilité assortie, ça aurait dû lui montrer le niveau. Si ça c'était les elfes, où serait sa place ? Elle aurait du détaler après sa première année elle avait certainement eu assez de preuves de la façon dont les choses n'allaient pas dans ce monde pour conclure qu'il n'en valait pas la peine. Mais non, elle s'était obstinée, sûre qu'elle pouvait combattre tous les préjugés à force de bonne volonté et de travail…

Et maintenant elle était piégée là, dans un monde qu'elle haïssait, duquel elle ne faisait toujours pas partie, avec des règles qui n'avaient aucun sens pour elle.

Pas de BEPC pour elle, pas de bac. Elle avait été absente six ans du système scolaire et n'avait aucune excuse à fournir.

Sans compter que Pétunia adorerait la voir revenir la queue entre les jambes et devoir recommencer à zéro.

Ça, jamais.

Elle n'avait plus le choix : elle devait être la meilleure, prouver sa valeur au point que sa naissance n'aie plus d'importance.

Et si ça n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu, tant pis. Elle avait fait ce choix des centaines de fois au cours des années il était bien trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Curieusement, il n'était pas plus plaisant de constater que même les privilégiés étaient coincés. Ça enlevait seulement le peu de romantisme qui restait.

* * *

A Suivre.


	5. Interlude I

Interlude

Les maraudeurs étaient perplexes : d'abord il y avait eu une période où James semblait les éviter et maintenant il passait la plupart de son temps avec Lily Evans, en public ou cachés dans un petit coin. Il avait définitivement changé, il était plus calme, plus réfléchi, presque pensif.

Il avait même renoncé à taquiner Snape ! Si ça n'était pas un signe !

Il avait rougi quand Sirius lui avait demandé pourquoi, avant d'expliquer précipitamment que pour quelqu'un d'important pour lui, il voulait devenir une meilleure personne. Sirius avait explosé de rire, faisant James rougir de plus belle.

Mais c'était quand même un peu déconcertant : est-ce que James se mettrait vraiment à grandir ? Devant eux ?

* * *

A Suivre.


	6. Partie III Chapitre 1

TROISIEME PARTIE : JAMES

CHAPITRE I

James ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait. La moitié du temps, il flottait, avec ce sentiment d'irréalité qu'on avait dans les meilleurs des rêves. La remise des diplômes qui approchait, les moments avec Lily, les matchs de Quidditch, les blagues avec les Maraudeurs… tout se mélangeait comme les souvenirs d'un temps qui n'avait pas tout à fait existé.

Le reste du temps ressemblait à un début de cauchemar. Tous ses sens étaient exacerbés. Il voyait chaque détail, entendait chaque son, et les murs donnaient quelquefois l'impression de se refermer sur lui.

Seuls les moments avec Snape le calmaient. En dehors du temps, en dehors de la réalité, ils n'appartenaient ni au mensonge ni au cauchemar. Juste des moments où il ne pensait plus.

Il était bien conscient qu'il faisait tous les mauvais choix, qu'il ne faisait qu'empirer les choses, mais c'était la seule façon qu'il ait trouvé de continuer. C'était une question de survie.

_Collaborer à sa damnation_. Pas pour la première fois, il se demanda ce que Snape avait à y gagner.

Et tout était eternel et rien n'était réel et il ne pouvait pas penser au futur, encore moins dans ces moments de paix si durement gagnés et il lui semblait quelquefois vivre une seule seconde infiniment allongée, jamais interrompue jusqu'à…

* * *

Il n'avait jamais su qu'un choc mental pouvait faire physiquement mal. Sa respiration se bloquait dans ses poumons, une sensation de brûlure parcourait son bras, arrivant à son épaule et partant de… ça.

Peinant pour reprendre sa respiration, il leva un regard égaré vers son amant et le trouva immobile, attendant sa réaction avec une expression impassible.

Il ne put exhaler qu'une respiration étranglée, mais le sens en était clair.

_Qu'est-ce que… ?_

Toujours impassible, Severus récupéra son bras et répondit à la question qu'il n'avait pas posée.

- Pourquoi es-tu surpris ? Tout le monde savait que ça allait arriver. Toi-même tu me l'as annoncé depuis ma seconde année.

James ne pouvait toujours pas parler. Son regard restait fixé sur la manche que Severus laissait retomber négligemment et ce qu'elle recouvrait.

La marque noire

La marque de Voldemort

- Non, arriva-t-il enfin à sortir. _Non_, et c'était une supplication.

L'autre entendit ce ton dans sa voix et releva vivement la tête vers lui. Un instant, son masque glissa, laissant voir qu'il était surpris. L'instant passa, et sa voix, bizarrement patiente, s'éleva de nouveau.

- Je ne comprends pas ton étonnement. Est-ce que tu ne dis pas toujours que les Serpentards sont nés pour le suivre, _lui_ ? Qu'il suffit d'attendre pour voir ? Est-ce que tu ne crois pas chacune de tes paroles ?

La voix se fit soudain menaçante.

- Ou est-ce que tu croyais que _ça_ suffirait pour tout changer ? On n'est pas dans un conte de fées Potter. Est-ce que tu pense vraiment que tu compte autant que ça pour moi ?

La phrase s'acheva sur un ton à la fois offensé et coléreux.

Oups. Mauvais signe. Temps d'articuler un peu.

- N-non. Je sais bien que c'est pas _comme ça_.

Et il le savait. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de Snape, mais l'inverse n'était pas vrai. Il savait aussi que le brun prenait des risques en le rencontrant et il en était reconnaissant.

- Et je le croyais. Je veux dire, je…

Ça paraissait si simple, en ce temps là ! Les Serpentard étaient méchants, ils trahiraient tout le monde et serviraient… Lui, et ils finiraient affreusement morts, disposés artistiquement en robes noires sur le champ de bataille, le jour de la victoire.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que sous les masques argentés, il y aurait des yeux vides, des yeux qu'il connaissait, des gens morts.

Des gens.

Et c'était là le problème n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais ça a jamais paru réel, avant tu comprends.

Il suppliait presque.

Le regard du brun s'adoucit un iota. Visiblement, il comprenait.

- Pas une vraie mort. Pas de vrai gens.

Il baissa la tête, honteux de sa faiblesse

- Oui, avoua-t-il en un soupir.

Soupir qui fut suivi par un autre infinitésimal émis par son vis-à-vis.

Après un moment de silence, ce silence qu'il avait commencé à appeler purement « eux », ce silence qui aurait du être inconfortable, qui avait toutes les raisons d'être inconfortable, l'autre reprit.

- Ecoute Potter, tu serais mortifié de savoir à quel point tu as peu d'importance dans le grand ordre des choses. Ces alliances, elles ont été décidées bien avant ta naissance, et ont été confirmées par des choses dont tu n'as pas été témoin.

Apres un instant il reprit fermement

- Ni part.

James reconnut le cadeau. Sev l'assurait que ce n'était pas par sa faute qu'il s'était tourné vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était pas sur d'y croire, mais il l'accepta quand même avec reconnaissance.

Il essaya encore une fois d'articuler ses sentiments, ce mélange de peur, de colère et d'incompréhension.

- Mais je pourrais te perdre. Je pourrais te perdre.

Le regard noir se durcit de nouveau.

- Potter, tu ne m'as jamais « eu ».

Et à regarder son amant de l'autre côté de la place, il comprit la réalité de la situation avec une douleur intérieure : quoi que ce soit qu'il ait eu de son amant, il l'avait déjà perdu. Mais il tenta une dernière fois, ne voulant pas le quitter sur un malentendu.

- Tu pourrais mourir, Severus.

Sa voix était celle d'un enfant, horrifié devant un sacrilège. Il pourrait mourir. Severus. Seize ans et un avenir vierge, tant d'intelligence et tant de promesses, perdu en un matin.

Juste comme ça.

Le regard de l'autre s'était fait incompréhensif.

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que tu peux souhaiter de mieux ?

Il ferma les yeux, blessé. Il ne l'avait jamais cru quand on lui disait que ses péchés reviendraient le hanter, mais c'était vrai : chaque remarque stupide, chaque malédiction qu'il avait jamais utilisé sur le brun se faisait payer maintenant.

Et pendant qu'il cherchait ses mots, perdu, les mots de tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais cru qu'il utiliserait un jour, les mots de compassion dont il ne s'était jamais servi, les mots d'amour dont il s'était toujours moqué, tous les mots qu'il regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir utilisé, pendant qu'il se battait avec les habitudes d'égoïsme et de vanité de toute une vie, Severus partit. En silence, comme tout bon Serpentard qui se respecte. Pas d'adieu, pas de scène. Juste un silence, plus définitif que la tombe.

_Il n'y a que les Gryffondors qui éternisent les adieux_, pensa-t-il un peu follement et il se mit à la fois à rire et à pleurer.

Quelque chose était fini.

Quelque chose, et il n'avait pas eu le temps de savoir quoi.

Quelque chose de réel, et maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'une vie de mensonge ou les restes d'un cauchemar.

Il épouserait probablement Evans : elle était seule au monde maintenant, désemparée par la mort récente de ses parents et la réjection de sa sœur. Il l'aiderait : ils étaient amis. Il lui ferait une place dans ce monde qui était sa seule maison, maintenant.

Ils auraient probablement des enfants. Albus avait l'air d'y tenir énormément. Sa lignée ne lui laissait pas le choix, de toute façon.

Il vivrait dans un château splendide, aurait une femme belle et intelligente, probablement un métier impressionnant…

Debout dans une salle vide, envisageant le brillant avenir qui l'attendait, James Potter se mit à pleurer.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul de sa vie.

* * *

A Suivre.


	7. Partie III Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Mariés.

Ils étaient mariés.

S'il n'avait pas eu peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter, James aurait probablement ri. Il haïssait sa vie. Il se haïssait. Mais surtout, surtout, il haïssait Albus. Albus. Qui l'avait poussé, encouragé, manipulé vers cette fin. L'autre croyait-il vraiment qu'il ne s'apercevait de rien, qu'il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait ? Manifestement non. Le Directeur avait joué et surjoué son rôle de papi bienveillant ces derniers mois, le « rassurant » sur sa route avec ce qu'il croyait peut-être être de la gentillesse et qui sonnait aux oreilles de James comme de la condescendance. La seule raison pour laquelle il ne réagissait pas était parce qu'il était partagé entre la colère et le désespoir. Chaque fois qu'il se sentait prêt à éclater, il se rappelait qu'il n'avait rien à perdre ni à sauver : Severus était pratiquement déjà mort et il ne savait pas comment fixer le chaos qu'était devenu sa vie. Le pire, peut être, était la lucidité qui était venue avec le désespoir : il savait que son problème s'appelait maturité, qu'il avait simplement grandi et que sa vie n'avait pas suivi, mais le résultat était qu'il était coupé de ses amis, de sa génération, et de la personne qu'il était encore plus tôt dans l'année. Et son habituelle complice des moments de gravité, la seule personne avec qui il pouvait commenter Bouddha dans le texte, s'agrippait à lui comme quelqu'un en train de se noyer, tellement sous le choc des derniers événements qu'elle ne pouvait que s'accrocher et espérer qu'il soit fort pour deux.

Il ne pouvait pas sauver Severus

Il ne pouvait pas se sauver lui-même

Mais il pouvait sauver Evans ? Quel espèce de crétin avait écrit son script céleste ?

Ne pas rire était une bonne idée.

Et Albus le harcelait, et Remus le poursuivait d'un air inquiet, et Sirius était jaloux et blessant, et Peter…

Petit Peter…

Peter le discret, Peter à problèmes, Peter qui pouvait toujours faire mieux que ce qu'il montrait…

Peter refusait de rencontrer son regard.

Peter était soudain très occupé et ne pouvait pas les retrouver à tous leur rendez vous.

Peter et James ne s'était pas vus une seule fois en privé depuis la remise des diplômes.

Huh.

Que faisait Peter ? Quel métier ? Avait-il trouvé un métier ? James savait que son ami avait été élevé par une mère veuve et paranoïaque qui s'accrochait à lui comme un poids mort, et manquait toujours d'argent quoique sans rien dire. Plusieurs fois, James avait contribué à ses dépenses, avec ce qu'il pensait être de la grâce et il s'en apercevait maintenant, n'était que de la condescendance mal déguisée.

Comme le choix de nos amis nous trahit ! Sirius, son frère, à côté de qui il paraissait toujours meilleur, plus abordable, plus gentil. Ah quelle blague !

Remus, qui le faisait se sentir bon. Généreux protecteur des opprimés, James Potter !

Peter. Le crétin. Le petit pauvre.

Tout un entourage pour le faire bien paraître. Potter, le mécène moderne.

Mais Peter n'avait pas réclamé d'argent une seule fois depuis la remise des diplômes.

Parce qu'il avait un nouveau métier ? Parce qu'il avait un nouveau mécène ?

Peter évitait son regard avec obstination.

Est-ce qu'il avait honte de l'éviter ? Ou est-ce qu'il l'évitait parce qu'il avait honte ?

Perdu et terrifié par son passage incessant d'insensible à hypersensible, James se raccrocha de toutes ses forces à ce petit mystère pour ne pas sombrer. Il allait faire ça. Il allait trouver pourquoi Peter l'évitait et ce qu'il avait bien pu encore foutre. Il allait réveiller Evans parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il allait pouvoir tenir longtemps. Et après…

Et après…

Merde. Pleurer lui donnait mal à la tête.

* * *

A Suivre.


	8. Partie IV Chapitre 1

QUATRIEME PARTIE

CHAPITRE I

Un an plus tard…

Les modestes objectifs de vie de James Potter ne s'étaient pas tout à fait réalisés comme il l'espérait. Ça n'allait pas si mal, mais s'il s'était un jour imaginé qu'il contrôlait sa vie, il en était maintenant tout à fait désabusé.

Et ça avait l'air de vouloir empirer.

Dans un effort pour se ressaisir, il avait cherché à s'occuper et posé sa candidature pour un poste d'Auror. Il n'en avait certainement pas besoin et c'était le rêve de Sirius, pas le sien. Mais il pensait qu'il pouvait s'en tirer une journée après l'autre si on lui donnait des instructions à suivre. Pour ça, il avait été gâté.

L'enfer, c'était un jour après l'autre. Il le savait maintenant.

Sirius, lui, avait été ravi et leur amitié était repartie de plus belle… dans sa tête.

James était simplement trop fatigué émotionnellement pour faire énormément d'efforts, mais une pinte au bar et un partenariat aux Aurors et ça suffisait pour Sirius. Sans commentaires.

Donc de ce côté là ça allait assez bien.

Ça avait même eu l'avantage supplémentaire de rassurer Remus qui tournait autour de lui comme une âme en peine et qui était beaucoup plus subtil que Sirius. Maintenant il pouvait s'inquiéter pour son propre compte : un loup-garou n'avait pas beaucoup d'avenir en Angleterre sorcière. Ce qui prouvait bien, de l'avis de James que d'introduire un loup-garou à Poudlard était impressionnant mais sur le long terme, inutile. Il aurait mieux valu lui procurer un boulot.

Et Remus évidemment, refusait la moindre aide au contraire de Peter.

Sauf que Peter…

Ça faisait un an et demi qu'il n'avait pas demandé un prêt. Ses visites ne s'étaient pas rapprochées et il évitait toujours de regarder James dans les yeux. Par contre, il faisait tout ça avec beaucoup plus d'aplomb et de subtilité. Visiblement quelqu'un avait appris au petit Peter à bien mentir.

Et maintenant la question magistrale :

Voldemort ? Ou Dumbledore ?

Parce que les deux semblaient avoir beaucoup de méthodes en commun ces derniers temps. Voldemort était à la fois absent et omniprésent. Silence pendant deux mois et puis un raid sanglant dans un lieu très public, histoire que la marque ne passe pas inaperçue. Le ministère avait renoncé à enquêter sur chaque incident concernant les moldus après la première année. Et des gens, des familles entières de sorciers disparaissaient la nuit, on ne retrouvait les cadavres que si Voldemort décidait de les exposer quelque part, comme des leçons de choses. Et c'était pire de ne pas savoir si votre nièce, votre ami était enfin en paix, ou toujours dans les donjons quelque part, jouet de quelques maniaques… pour les Aurors, il y avait aussi le problème de ceux qui n'avaient pas disparu. Des gens pouvaient être escamotés et replacés – ou remplacés – avant que leurs proches ne s'en aperçoivent. Polyjuice et _Imperius_ étaient à la mode. Son département, comme celui des Mystères étouffaient le nombre d'employés du Ministère surpris en train de saboter leur propre travail, et tous savaient que le nombre qu'ils n'avaient pas surpris devait être supérieur. Peu avaient pu être récupérés vivants. Leur consigne par défaut, au cas où ils se faisaient prendre, était de faire autant de dégâts qu'ils pouvaient. La tactique était remarquablement efficace.

James avait l'impression d'être pris dans une guerre de siège, avec eux dans le rôle des assiégés. Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre dans leurs tours de pierre que déferle l'assaut, sans savoir si d'autres au même moment n'étaient pas attaqués, sachant qu'ils n'étaient jamais la vraie cible et qu'une fois l'attaque finie, les attaquant se fondraient de nouveau dans la population qu'eux, Aurors devraient protéger. Si ce n'était pas la plus grande ironie de tout. Personne ne savait qui était un Mangemort. Oh bien sûr, quelques uns attiraient les soupçons, mais c'était ceux qu'on ne connaissait pas qui faisaient peur. Votre voisin pouvait être l'un d'eux. Votre cousin. Vous n'osiez plus vous fier a personne, et le nouveau tabou qu'avait mit en place l'autre mégalomane gagnait du terrain parce que personne n'osait plus prononcer son nom de peur d'être entendu et de subir sa vengeance.

Vous savez qui. Quelle rigolade.

Et le Ministère n'était pas équipé pour une guerre de guérilla, et les gens paniquaient, même les fonctionnaires et personne n'apprenait de ses erreurs et ils allaient droit vers le désastre, même pas parce que Voldemort était bon, mais parce qu'ils se conduisaient stupidement. James désespérait.

Dumbledore, de son côté…

Dumbledore avait des solutions. Bien sûr. C'était son commerce, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait des solutions pour tout. Et comme les gens étaient impatient de suivre ses solutions ! Au point d'en avaler l'appât et le fil, sans poser de questions.

Il n'aidait pas que ses proches soient devenu Dumbledore-dépendants. Sirius voulait se battre, et les échecs perpétuels des Aurors le frustraient. Il voulait comme il disait « porter la guerre chez l'ennemi » et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il voulait jouer avec les mêmes règles que l'autre côté.

Remus au cœur tendre avait été durement meurtri par son entrée dans le monde du travail. Un diplôme de Poudlard ne faisait pas grand-chose contre la peur de la pleine lune, et cet imbécile refusait toujours l'aide de ses amis. Par contre, les phrases sucrées du directeur passaient bien, et Remus revivait ses jours de chouchou du prof au point de citer des phrases entières commencées par « Albus dit… ». La honte. Ah, Ils étaient beaux les Maraudeurs ! Tous récupérés.

Peter passait. Il était membre de ce nouveau groupe que Dumbledore avait fondé, avec beaucoup d'âneries et quelques mensonges sur son origine que n'importe quel sang-pur aurait éventés. Bien sûr, les membres de ce groupe, comme les Weasley, ou Sirius avaient perdu contact avec leurs racines et n'avaient donc pas reçus une éducation stricte. Dites leur que Merlin a fondé l'Angleterre sorcière et ils le croient. Les autres, moldus-nés et sympathisants, ne demandaient qu'à croire.

Mais de toute façon, il semblait que le monde sorcier ne demandait que ça dans son entièreté : croire, n'importe qui, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'ils aient quelqu'un à suivre. Ça dégoutait James, la façon dont ses concitoyens, dans les heures sombres, cherchaient désespérément un héros vers qui se tourner. Et Dumbledore, faussement modeste, ne demandait qu'à être ce héros, avec ses solutions à court terme, ses stratégies à peine esquissées et ses buts vraiment vagues. Les gens avalaient ça comme des petits pains. Le groupe qu'il avait soi-disant crée, l'ordre du Phoenix – et quand est-ce que les gens se rendraient compte qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir un Phoenix pour familier, il se le demandait. Probablement jamais – était le refuge des frustrés, des laissés pour compte, des assoiffés de gloire.

Et de sa femme. Ne pas oublier sa femme.

* * *

A Suivre.


	9. Partie IV Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

Sa femme.

Quelle bonne blague.

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait sauver quelqu'un, lui ?

Comment avait-il pu croire qu'on pouvait sauver quelqu'un par le mariage ?

Autant s'attacher une pierre au cou.

Et donc il avait épousé Evans. Ses parents étaient morts – accident de voiture – sans avertissement et l'avaient laissée, à presque dix-sept ans, aux tendres mercies de sa sœur, Pétunia, qui la détestait. La harpie avait fait une scène monstre à l'enterrement et avait défendu à sa sœur de revenir à la maison. Comme Pétunia était majeure et mariée, c'est elle qui possédait le pouvoir, et Lily avait du revenir à Poudlard sans même savoir comment elle ferait une fois l'année finie. James avait dû, et l'ironie était trop forte, mettre son désespoir de côté pour la soutenir et l'empêcher de complètement foirer ses examens. Dumbledore, au milieu de tout comme toujours, leur avait facilité les choses au maximum et les avait encouragés à passer du temps ensemble.

Transparent.

Mais James voulait aider Evans, qui était plus ou moins sa seule amie, ou au moins la seule à qui il pouvait parler. Elle lui manquait, et il pensait qu'il lui devait bien ça.

Mais quelque part, il avait toujours pensé qu'elle irait mieux et qu'ils seraient deux. Alors qu'en fait, il n'avait pu que la regarder s'enfoncer dans la dépression, sans savoir quoi faire pour l'aider, et avec à peine assez de force pour se tenir lui-même.

Et maintenant…

Comme on disait : aucune bonne action ne reste impunie.

Un an après, il était hors de Poudlard, la guerre faisait rage, son mariage était un désastre, ses amis se dispersaient, Sirius se noyait dans sa rage, Remus dans sa fierté, Peter magouillait quelque chose et pire que tous, Albus était présent dans sa vie à chaque croisement et regorgeait de suggestions. James aurait cru qu'un des bénéfices de devenir adulte aurait été de se debarasser de ses profs d'école, mais non ! Albus était partout !

James regrettait d'avoir joint l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il avait cru, bêtement, au temps ou il espérait encore, qu'il pourrait faire plaisir à sa femme qui semblait s'être jetée dans l'organisation de la résistance et travaillait en étroite collaboration avec Dumbledore, il avait cru qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups et trouver un prétexte pour voir ses amis en dehors des brèves rencontres officielles et du boulot.

Tu parles.

D'ailleurs, rien que le fait de devoir trouver un prétexte pour parler à ses amis aurait du lui dire à quel point ils en étaient.

Sirius ne voulait pas parler de sa vie, Remus ne voulait pas parler de sa vie, Peter ne…

Bref. Ça n'était pas que James ne comprenait pas : il n'avait pas envie de parler de sa vie non plus.

Tout ce qu'il avait maintenant, c'était l'Ordre du Phoenix et son boulot. Et le pire c'est que même si dans le second il était toujours plus ou moins impuissant, le premier était pire qu'inutile. Oui, réunissons-nous pour écouter papi Albus nous raconter des histoires de guerre et nous expliquer tout ce qu'on ne pourra pas faire de toute façon. Laissons les Mangemorts se répandre puisque qu'on ne peut pas les arrêter et que c'est mal, mal, mal de les tuer. Restons entre nous et félicitons-nous de notre supériorité morale, déplorons le manque de poigne de ces aurors qui sont dans la rue en ce moment, comme c'est terrible, si j'étais a leur place, sûrement je ferais mieux !

La joie des réunions de l'Ordre. Allez, encore une à endurer.

Temps de retourner au charbon.

* * *

A Suivre.


	10. Partie V chapitre 1

CINQUIEME PARTIE

CHAPITRE I

Deux ans plus tard, il en était au même point.

Ou même, incroyablement, encore plus bas.

Il savait depuis longtemps que les réunions de l'Ordre étaient inutiles.

Mais jamais avant de rentrer dans la salle et d'y trouver Severus il n'avait pensé qu'elles pouvaient être dangereuses.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? demanda-t-il avec une furie froide qui surprit même Sirius qu'il avait coupé, la bouche ouverte.

L'assemblée se figea, pleine de tension.

- Allons, allons, James, fit Dumbledore, faussement paternel, n'est-il pas temps de laisser derrière nous les bisbilles de l'enfance ?

James sentait son cœur gonfler sous l'assaut de l'émotion, de toutes les émotions qu'il avait réprimées. Ça faisait **mal**.

- Et qui est ce nous auquel vous faites allusion ? Grinça-t-il.

La tension changea de nature.

Il s'en moquait. Il se fichait que la terre s'ouvre et les engloutisse tous. Sev- Snape était là. **Là**.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Snape, attaqua-t-il, désespéré. Retourne chez les Mangemorts ! Y a pas de place pour toi ici !

- James ! fit Remus choqué.

- Retourne avec tes pairs. T'as rien à faire ici !

Quelque chose bougea dans les yeux noirs. Quoi, impossible de le dire. Il n'avait jamais pu.

- James, intervint finalement Dumbledore, avec autorité. Cela suffira.

Et apparemment pour lui ça suffisait. Et pour les autres qui s'attendaient à le voir s'excuser comme un bon petit garçon.

Il se tourna, plein d'une rage glacée, face au directeur.

- Ça ne me suffit pas, à moi.

- James, souffla Lily atterrée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi soulagé d'avoir pris des mesures qui l'empêchaient de le trahir.

- Vous avez introduit un Mangemort ici. Un Mangemort ! Sans nous demander notre avis, sans nous donner le moindre choix…

- James, j'ai toute confiance en Severus…

- Et si vous vous trompez c'est trop tard, de toute façon, il connaît nos noms maintenant.

James, dit Dumbledore, j'ai toute confiance en Severus.

- Vous répétez ça comme si c'était une formule magique. Qu'est-ce que ça peux me faire si vous lui faites confiance avec votre vie ? La mienne n'était pas votre à mettre en danger.

Silence. Dumbledore changeait visiblement sa tactique. Ça faisait toujours grincer des dents à James d'être aussi visiblement manipulé. Il ne comprenait pas que les autres ne soient pas gênés.

- Peut être que je vous dois des excuses, James.

_« Peut être » ?_

- Je vous assure qu'il y a des circonstances dont vous n'êtes pas au courant.

_Et la faute a qui ?_

- Quelquefois il nous faut faire des choix difficiles malgré nos réticences…

_C'est ça. Prends-moi pour un con, pendant que tu y es._

- Mais c'est fait et il est temps de laisser tout ça derrière nous.

_Quoi ?_ Pendant un moment, James n'en crut pas ses oreilles. C'était tout ? Ses objections, balayées sous le tapis, et youpla on passe à autre chose ?

Les imbéciles approuvaient déjà docilement.

Levant la tête, il fixa l'homme qu'il avait cru mort, l'homme qu'il avait désespérément désiré revoir et ne sentit que le goût des cendres dans la bouche. Il n'avait dit que la vérité. Voir Snape ici était pire que la mort. Les Mangemorts étaient meilleurs. James avait appris bien des vérités pendant l'absence du serpentard et il savait maintenant que le groupe était un piège mortel où les membres étaient dépouillés de leurs consciences dans un but connu seulement du directeur. Et maintenant Sev était là, et James se sentait vivant de nouveau et c'était pire qu'avant.

Ses choix étaient restreints. Mais même s'il savait que l'homme en face de lui se moquerait de chacun de ses choix, il n'y avait qu'une seule attitude qu'il approuverait.

Se battre.

- C'est lui ou moi, dit-il froidement.

Murmure interloqué. Même Dumbledore avait l'air surpris. Pas Snape.

- Allons, mon cher garçon, commença idiot n°1 de son ton le plus paternel, ce qui prouvait bien que les idiots n'apprenaient rien.

- Albus, coupa-t-il, je suis presque à bout de patience. Je ne trahis pas mes vœux au ministère pour que vous puissiez me traiter en enfant capricieux. Je ne risque pas ma vie face à des tueurs pour me faire traiter avec condescendance. Alors essayez de caser la personnalité du gentil professeur pour plus tard et ressortez le leader d'une milice illégale qui a un problème.

- James, recommença Albus sur un ton plus grave, votre comportement ne parle pas en votre faveur. Je dirige cette équipe, c'est à moi de prendre ces décisions.

Au cours des dernières années, les gens autour de James s'étaient révélés de plus en plus faciles à lire. Ou était-ce juste les gens autour de Dumbledore ? Peu importait. Il savait qu'ils attendaient tous, y compris le directeur, une réaction enfantine. Des menaces, des cris, un caprice, quoi. Il avait intérêt à ne pas prolonger la scène. Sa décision était prise, de toute façon. Sa réponse n'allait pas plaire.

- Non.

Silence.

- Vous n'êtes pas le maitre de cette équipe, pas plus que de nos consciences.

Un petit mensonge, là.

- Vous êtes celui qui a piqué le concept de l'Ordre du phœnix aux opposants de Grindelwald.

Oh, Albus pouvait rougir ? Charmant.

- Mais là n'est pas le problème. Je veux que ce Mangemort soit _obliviaté_. Je me fiche de savoir que vous avez confiance en lui, ou quels vœux vous lui avez imposé. Il finit en prison ou il retourne chez les Mangemorts, je m'en moque, mais s'il doit y avoir un espion dans l'Ordre, il ne portera pas une marque le reliant à son maitre.

Ça les fit frémir. Les imbéciles avaient oublié que la marque était la preuve vivante de l'appartenance des Mangemorts à leur seigneur. Incroyable.

Mais qu'attendre, aussi de gens qui ne voyaient rien des combats et n'en savaient que ce qu'on leur en disait ?

Dumbledore se redressa de toute sa taille. L'ahuri ne comprenait pas que c'était sérieux. Regardant discrètement autour de lui, il vit que presque personne ne le prenait au sérieux, de toute façon. Ils attendaient tous que papa règle le problème, comme d'habitude. Des moutons. Sirius était impatient de retourner au combat. James ne serait pas fâché de ne plus le voir se transformer en miroir de Bellatrix sous prétexte de justice.

Presque personne.

Sa femme avait l'air angoissé. Même si les liens d'amitié qui les avaient liés un temps étaient définitivement brises, elle le connaissait mieux que la plupart des crétins ici et savait quand les choses allaient mal.

Sa femme donc. Severus le regardait, sans doute avec ironie, mais James ne le regardait pas.

Et Peter ? Après un tour d'horizon tout aussi discret, il retint un sifflement. Peter n'était pas là. La seule personne dont Dumbledore voulait protéger l'identité, et c'était Peter ! Comme c'était intéressant. Décidément, il faisait bien de larguer le groupe il aurait plus de liberté dans ces actes, et ils avaient un rendez-vous, Peter, lui et une bouteille de veritaserum. Bientôt.

L'autre crétin prêchait en chaire.

- Mr Potter, fit l'homme d'un ton froid et réprobateur, je m'attendais à une attitude plus mature de votre part.

_Acquiescer a tout ce que tu dis, c'est ça que tu appelles mature ?_

- Quelque soit votre interprétation, je commande cette équipe.

_Je ne me souviens pas de ça dans le pamphlet de recrutement. « Travailler ensemble contre les mal », oui._

- Et bien sur que nous n'allons pas _obliviater_ Severus !

_Severus, maintenant ? Tu ne penses pas que cette considération arrive dix ans trop tard ?_

Cherchant sans s'en rendre compte les yeux noirs, il vit passer un flash de quelque chose dans le regard qui lui assura que ses pensées n'étaient pas uniques dans leur genre.

- Je lui ai offert ma parole personnelle qu'il ne serait pas agressé ici et lui ai demandé de faire partie de l'Ordre du phœnix.

Et là le chœur antique « ooooh ! » pensa cyniquement James Potter. Bon, temps d'y aller avant qu'il embraie pour deux heures sur à quel point il est déçu.

- Fort bien, intervint James d'un ton monotone. La maison Potter se retire de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Toute aide matérielle et financière stoppe à cet instant même. Nos domaines sont fermés à vos refugiés et notre nom n'est pas à être utilisé pour vos affaires. Toute tentative d'aller contre cet édit sera poursuivie par des peines légales de prison.

Heureusement que Lily était coupée de toute commande légale. Ils allaient inévitablement essayer de se servir d'elle.

Et encore une fois le chœur antique « Nnnoooon ! ». Crétins.

Et Albus était interloqué. Apparemment toute la conversation ne l'avait pas marqué.

- Allons, James…

C'est Lord Potter pour vous, Dumbledore, fit James en lui tournant le dos, sur ce même ton monocorde. Il en profita pour s'adresser au groupe qui le regardait l'air ébahi ou réprobateur. Il avait osé contredire le professeur ! Il ne pouvait pas attendre d'être parti.

- Le peu que ce groupe peut faire, il le doit a l'incognito. Même mon patron au travail n'est pas sûr de ce que je fais à mes heures libres. Personne ne savait qui nous étions, donc personne ne pouvait nous atteindre. Maintenant un membre du cercle intérieur connaît nos noms et nos visages. Ce groupe est un piège en attente.

Et se retournant une dernière fois vers l'homme qu'il avait attendu pendant des années :

- Regarde moi bien, Mangemort, et dit à ton maitre que les Potter combattent solitaires, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Nous l'attendons.

- Je n'y manquerais pas, répondit une voix soyeuse, le faisant presque trébucher. Mais il réussit à sortir de la pièce, et finalement, de l'Ordre.

* * *

A Suivre.


	11. Partie V Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

A peine James sorti de la pièce, Dumbledore, dissimulant sa surprise, se tourna vers Severus.

- Severus, cette dernière phrase était elle bien nécessaire ?

Le Mangemort, sachant bien ce que le vieil homme était en train de faire, décida de causer un dernier remous, en hommage aux efforts de Potter. Hyper mélodramatique, comme d'habitude mais néanmoins plus clairvoyant que la plupart de ces crétins.

- Vous savez bien, Directeur, fit-il sans élever mais sans baisser la voix, que dans le but de garder ma couverture je vais devoir donner certains renseignements à Voldemort. Le nom de quelqu'un non seulement ne faisant plus partie du groupe, mais aussi ayant les meilleures défenses d'Angleterre serait un bon choix.

Avant que l'autre ne puisse continuer son discours hypocrite, Severus continua, son regard indifférent passant sur le petit groupe rassemblé là.

- Meilleur qu'un de ces innocents sans idée de ce à quoi ils s'attaquent.

Le niveau de bruit dans la pièce s'éleva. De peur ou d'indignation, il ne savait pas et il s'en moquait. Si le Seigneur Serpentard ne lui avait pas confié cette mission, il ne serait jamais revenu.

Les questions fusaient. Black fit un caprice avec son et effet inclus. Severus remarqua qu'il évita totalement de parler de partir.

- Allons, allons, reprit le directeur au dessus de tout le bruit. Ne nous énervons pas. Les paroles de tout le monde ont dépassé leurs pensées.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Severus nous a rejoints à grand risque pour lui. J'ai totalement confiance en sa loyauté.

- Loyauté pour qui, se demanda le Mangemort, et d'après les grimaces dans la salle, il n'était pas le seul.

- Et bien sûr, James nous rejoindra quand il se sera un peu calmé, assura le barbu. Et avec un sourire totalement paternel, il ajouta :

- Je maintiens son appartenance à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Jamais je ne le chasserais de notre famille.

Les deux sourcils se levèrent. Joli. Ça marcherait seulement sur ses idiots, mais… oui, même Black qui aurait dû en savoir plus ne disait rien. Potter avait été réduit en cinq minutes au niveau de petit garçon faisant un caprice qui reviendrait repentant. Le fait qu'il ait quitté officiellement l'Ordre ne comptait pas, même si maintenir son appartenance malgré lui était illégal selon toutes les lois et traditions. Bien sûr, Dumbledore n'avait pas réuni un groupe d'ignorants et de moldu nés pour rien. Seul Potter aurait pu comprendre la portée des paroles de Dumbledore et il était parti.

Severus se demandait ce qui se passerait la première fois qu'un membre de l'Ordre briserait l'édit que Potter avait sorti en tant que seigneur. Les membres du groupe préféraient y penser comme à une blague, mais il n'avait pas eu l'impression que l'autre plaisantait…

* * *

- As-tu appris quelque chose d'intéressant, Severus ?

- Rien d'inattendu, monseigneur. Dumbledore a réuni un groupe d'illettrés et de moldu nés pour leur faire faire ses quatre volontés sans protester. Les déclarations et demi-vérités qu'il leur fait avaler quotidiennement sont hilarantes, comme le nom du groupe qu'il proclame venir de Merlin en personne : l'Ordre du Phoenix.

La tête du Seigneur Noir se tourna vivement vers lui avec une expression rare d'incrédulité.

- Tu plaisante, j'espère ?

Il se reprit très vite.

- Non, ton sens de l'humour est presque inexistant. Merlin ! Qui dans ce monde pourrait croire une chose pareille ?

- Les Weasley…

- Traitres à leur sang, oui, je vois bien…

- Dedalus diggle…

Reniflement.

- Un ermite, évidemment…

- Les Londubat…

- Augusta se plaint toujours que son fils soit un rejet des temps passés : pas une ombre de conscience, une bête…

- Plusieurs crétins illettrés et sans aucune surprise, Sirius Black.

Presque un rire.

- Le rebelle. Celui qui n'admettra jamais que ceux d'en face puissent en savoir plus que lui. Rien d'intéressant, alors ?

La curiosité – et les renseignements - du Maitre étaient sans pareils.

- Une chose, continua le brun. Potter et sa femme étaient là.

- Les héros, fit le maitre, mi-grinçant mi-moqueur.

- Potter fit une crise en me voyant…

- Oh quelle surprise, ironisa le Maitre. Une seconde, tu veux dire qu'il ne savait pas que tu venais ?

- Aucun d'eux, fit succinctement Severus. Ils ne savaient même pas que Dumbledore était en pourparlers avec moi.

- Quelle sorte de groupe dirige cet homme, s'étonna Voldemort.

L'ironie était un peu trop forte pour Severus qui baissa les yeux modestement pour dissimuler toute expression qu'il pourrait avoir sur la figure.

- Quoi… ? Oh, c'est bon, admit son seigneur. Tu dois reconnaître qu'on ne pourrait vraiment s'attendre à ce que nos méthodes soient semblables, remarqua l'homme.

Severus hocha la tête.

- Donc Dumbledore te lâche au milieu de ses moutons, annonce que tu es un Mangemort espion et Potter pique une crise. En rétrospective, rien d'inattendu. Ensuite ?

- Ensuite, les diverses réactions prouvent que la réaction de Potter est du jamais vu : _personne_ ne contredit le Directeur…

- Et sans utiliser _cruciatus_, murmura le Maitre. Il faut vraiment que j'apprenne sa recette !

- Et Dumbledore lui-même se lance dans la tentative la plus incroyablement inefficace pour calmer son mouton noir…

- Ton sens des formules est charmant, murmura l'autre.

- Ce qui conduisit notre héros à quitter le groupe et à lui retirer son soutien financier et politique, avec menaces de rétributions à l'appui.

Silence.

- Répète-moi ça, mon bon Severus, susurra le descendant de Serpentard.

- Potter a quitté le groupe, Maitre.

- Un édit seigneurial ?

- Sans pouvoir en douter, Maitre.

- Qu'en ont pensé les autres ?

- Les autres ne pensent pas, Maitre. Aucun d'eux n'a été choisi pour ça. Quand Dumbledore leur a annoncé que Potter n'était qu'un petit garçon révolté et que sa candidature était maintenue ils ont tous approuvé avec soulagement.

Une inspiration brutale.

- Il a fait ça ? Mais l'infraction au droit seigneurial en elle-même…

Son seigneur semblait être à court de mots.

- Et qui s'en apercevra, maitre ? Aucun de ces gugusses ne sait quoi que ce soit sur le monde dans lequel il vit. Ils ne comprendront que quand Potter les enverra a Azkaban, et encore !

- Etait-il sérieux ? Potter, je veux dire ?

- Ça dépends de la version que vous suivez, Maitre.

- La tienne.

- Alors, oui, je pense que Potter était sérieux. Il a changé, beaucoup changé depuis que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Ses yeux… ce sont ceux d'un ours pris dans une trappe. Il va devoir se ronger la patte pour sortir de celle là.

* * *

A Suivre.


	12. Partie VI Chapitre 1

CHAPITRE

- Peter, petit Peter, susurra James, tu as été bien sage, ces derniers temps.

S'il y avait un témoignage d'à quel point son équilibre mental était fragile, le fait qu'il ne soit même pas modérément embarrassé par son comportement aurait été significatif.

Et s'il y avait besoin de souligner à quel point tout le comportement récent de Peter était louche, il suffirait de remarquer que celui-ci n'avait même pas l'air incrédule ou offensé. Seulement faussement innocent, comme s'il était courant pour lui que ses amis le bloquent dans un coin avec des accusations voilées….

Ou comme s'il s'y était préparé.

- Peter, Peter, continua-t-il à murmurer, est-ce que tu ne fais toujours pas la différence entre mentir a des gens qui s'en foutent de toute façon et mentir à quelqu'un qui _écoute _?

Un frisson, là. Vite maitrisé. Peter avait progressé, vrai. Mais depuis un incident auquel ils avaient tout les deux pris partie, un incident qui avait été douloureux – pour lui…

Qui avait dit que les maraudeurs n'avaient pas de secrets entre eux ? James, dans son enfance charmante et dans son immense bonté, avait condescendu à faire du groupe son territoire, son clan privé. Et bien sûr, certains moments il avait du rappeler aux autres qui détenait l'autorité…

Etait-ce pour cela, se demanda soudain l'adulte avec une tristesse et une nostalgie également puissantes. Etait-ce pour cela que Peter travaillait contre lui maintenant ? Merlin savait qu'il avait donné à plus d'un des raisons de le haïr, mais les maraudeurs avaient toujours été co-dépendants…

Peter. Revenons à Peter.

Il s'éloigna de son ami (ex-ami ? est-ce que ça existait ?) et se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bar, un des rares meubles moldus qui avaient pris racine chez lui. Sa femme carburait au fanatisme et aux potions calmantes et lui avait un temps donné dans le whisky de feu et des boissons plus exotiques…

Il se servit un verre, omit d'en proposer un à son hôte et se retourna vers lui avec _ce_ sourire.

Ce sourire, lui avaient dit ses amis, était le seul qu'il ne devrait montrer à aucun adulte sous aucun prétexte. Ce sourire résumait beaucoup trop bien la vraie personnalité de James Potter pour le laisser apercevoir par quelqu'un qui pourrait décider de faire quelque chose à ce sujet.

Ce sourire, à ce moment, fit Peter se raidir et respirer plus difficilement.

Bien.

Il adressa un autre sourire, celui-ci charmant, au fond de son verre et s'adressa à son ami.

- Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai vu ta mère, Peter. Comment va Marion ?

Un point. Marion Pettigrew était une petite femme futile et criarde que son fils adorait. Les fréquents prêts qu'il avait encouru au cours de son adolescence étaient le plus souvent en rapport avec sa santé, qui était – prétendument, d'après James – très fragile.

- Mère va bien, James. Je - je te remercie.

Il écarta la politesse d'un geste mondain qu'il savait agacer beaucoup de gens.

- C'est magnifique ! J'aurais juré que sa santé ne pouvait aller que de mal en pis. Et en trois ans ?! Pas le moindre incident. Aurais-tu trouvé une cure miracle ?

Peter tenait toujours bon. C'était sa spécialité, il faut dire, de toujours surprendre ceux qui le sous estimaient. Mais James le connaissait trop bien pour ne pas voir les petits détails l'autre homme fronçait les sourcils, cherchant une réplique.

- Rien de miraculeux, non. Mais maintenant que j'ai des revenus réguliers, même modestes, je peux avoir un guérisseur la suivre en permanence. Ça lui fait beaucoup de bien.

Un point à Peter. Logique, simple, crédible… mais trop bien répété, trop facile, surtout pour quelque chose d'important dont _il n'avait pas touché un mot à ses amis_.

- C'est merveilleux, Queudver !

Le surnom le fit grimacer.

_Problèmes de conscience, vieux frère ? Ou est-ce que le surnom est devenu trop enfantin pour toi ?_

Il continua.

- Je suis vraiment soulagé pour Marion. Et tu connais Sirius, le crétin, il a complètement oublié de me relayer la nouvelle.

Premier vrai test, vieux frère. Qu'est-ce que tu vas choisir ? La dame ou le tigre ?

Peter serrait les dents et baissait la tête. Oh-oh. Réellement préparé.

- A vrai dire… je n'en ai pas parlé à Sirius.

Un silence.

- Vraiment ?

L'air faussement embarrassé.

- Peter, mon vieux, je suis désolé, je sais que Siri et moi on a pas été très accessibles tout ces temps derniers, en plein dans ces histoires d'aurors, et tout ça… j'espère que Remus a pu t'aider en tout cas.

Et maintenant, Peter ? Parce que si Siri et moi on peut passer à côté des petites choses, Remus ne t'aurait jamais laissé tout seul avec tes problèmes, on le sait tous les deux…

Peter s'était raidi. Il continuait à regarder par terre.

- … je n'en ai pas parlé à Remus non plus.

Silence.

Je te tiens.

- Pete, fit James calmement, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Sirius peut oublier jusqu'à son anniversaire. J'ai pas été très abordable ces derniers temps. Mais Remus suit nos vies heure par heure. Ça veut dire quoi, tout ça ? Tu nous évite ?

Droit au but. Maintenant qu'allait répondre Peter à ça. La vérité. Ou une autre évasion ?

Son ami gardait la même posture mais ses poings se crispaient rythmiquement. Mal à l'aise.

Bien.

- Peter ?

- Remus… Dumbledore pense que c'est Rémus le traitre.

Re-silence.

Pendant ce temps le cerveau de James carburait, calculait c'était comme si des pièces du puzzle qu'il n'avait pas encore vues tombaient du ciel. Diviser pour régner. Diviser pour régner. Magnifique.

- De quoi parles-tu, Queudver ? fit-il de sa voix la plus calme. Quel traitre ?

Peter tressaillit.

_Oui, mon petit Queudver,_ pensa James, _tu répètes bien mais tu as toujours tendance à t'emballer_ _quand les choses ne suivent pas le scenario. Cette histoire de traitre… tu es en avance, c'est ça ?_

Son ami relevait enfin les yeux pour le regarder avec un mélange de panique et de colère.

- Quel traitre ? fit-il d'une voix haut-perchée par la tension. Tu sais bien…

- Non, Queudver, coupa James, insistant sur le surnom. J'ai peur que tu sois le premier à m'en parler.

Silence, ter. Peter regroupait ses pensées, cette fois. James avait un peu plus d'idées sur ce qui se passait, ou se passerait, ou était censé se passer, mais une seule chose s'imposait : ne pas laisser Peter partir tant qu'il avait encore un secret.

Attaquer.

- Pas si facile que ça de mentir, mon vieux Peter, hé ?

L'autre leva la tête, le regard ahuri puis calculateur.

- Surtout avec quelqu'un qui connaît si bien tes reflexes.

- Je… je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, James.

James rit.

- Le double bégaiement. C'est moi qui te l'ai appris, Pete, tu te souviens. Pas assez pour passer pour un débile, juste assez pour apparaître sensible. C'est moi que tu vas faire tomber grâce à ça ?

Tu veux savoir ce que tu as fait de travers vieux frère ? A part essayer de me mentir face à face, bien sur ? Tu as oublié que je te connaissais bien et que la plupart des trucs que tu emploie c'est moi qui te les ai suggéré. Tu as brisé notre routine à tel point que malgré tout le reste je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en apercevoir. Tu as lancé cette attaque contre Remus trop tôt avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne plante la graine de suspicion dans ma tête.

Il se lançait à l'aveuglette là mais toucha le but quand même. Peter frissonna et baissa la tête, embarrassé. De jeter la suspicion sur un ami ou d'avoir fait foirer la manœuvre ? Qui sait.

James s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, son verre de whisky à la main.

- Mais ta véritable erreur, tu veux la connaître ?

Il but une gorgée de whisky et continua gaiement, sans laisser au petit homme le temps de répondre.

- Tu ne t'es pas tenu au courant des nouvelles. Sinon, tu aurais déjà su que j'ai quitté l'Ordre cette semaine.

Silence. Le millième.

Peter avait l'air d'avoir reçu un coup de poing en pleine figure. Visiblement, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il tourne le dos à ce ramassis d'enfantillages. Bizarre.

- Mais, fit l'autre retrouvant sa voix, tu ne peux pas !

Il sonnait vraiment choqué et… effrayé ?

Bizarre. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien mijoter avec James en figure de proue ? Ou est-ce que c'était Voldemort ?

- James, continuait l'autre, tu…tu… !

Le bredouillement réel de Peter était revenu. James s'en sentait, perversement, presque mieux. Maintenant, comment se servir du choc de l'autre pour le faire parler ? Mmm. Test.

Il reposa son verre, toujours nonchalamment et enchaina légèrement.

- Allons, mon vieux Queudver, inutile de t'affoler ! Ça devait bien arriver un de ces jours et je dois t'avouer que Dumbledore n'a pas eu l'air de vouloir vraiment me retenir…

Uh. Peter était une fenêtre ouverte maintenant. Incrédulité totale à l'idée que Dumbledore voulait James parti. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer ?

James, malgré la situation, malgré toutes les situations, s'amusait comme un fou.

- Non, je crois que depuis le début, c'était Sirius qu'il voulait et pas moi. Il avait l'air soulagé quand j'ai dit que je partais, enfin je pense…

- Non !

- Enfin Peter, ne t'affole pas ! Tu sais comment est Dumbledore des plans dans des plans dans des plans… est-ce que ce serait vraiment étonnant qu'il ait exécuté toutes sortes de manœuvres compliquées pour avoir Sirius dans son groupe sans m'avoir collé au dos ?

- Non ! cria presque Peter, l'air confus, affolé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait… il n'aurait pas demandé… tout est basé sur toi !

Il n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte dans sa crise de panique de combien il découvrait.

_Basé sur moi, hein_, se dit James, pas plus surpris que ça, mais avec un mauvais pressentiment. _Moi étant Auror, moi étant avec Lily, moi étant partie de l'Ordre du phœnix ? Quoi, est-ce que je dois devenir un martyre extrêmement attirant ?_

_Et qui base ses plans sur moi ? Voldy ou Dumby ?_

- Peter, coupa-t-il l'homme calmement, Dumbledore a eu l'occasion de me convaincre de rester il n'a même pas essayé. Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu as mal compris ?

Gentiment, avec un peu de compassion pour ce pauvre Peter, si bien intentionné mais tellement stupide…

_Je ne t'ai pas appris tout ce que je savais, Queudver. Et maintenant_ ?

Pauvre Peter était d'une couleur impressionnante : rouge à taches. Sa voix, quand il parla, avait baissé de deux octaves.

- Tu crois que j'aurais fait tout ça si je n'étais pas sûr ?! Il m'a dit… il m'a juré… c'était le seul moyen ! Mais ça impliquait que tu serais en sécurité. Qu'Harry serait en sécurité !

_Harry ?_

La surprise lui fit rater sa prochaine réplique et le silence s'installa, un peu trop longtemps. Peter retrouva ses esprits et se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait lâché. James pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, le furieux calcul de comment réduire les dégâts.

Il fonça dans le tas, espérant gagner au moins une autre réponse avant que l'autre se ferme complètement.

_Mais qui est ce Harry ?_

- Tu n'aurais pas fait tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Queudver ?!

Sur le ton spécial, son ton de chef, disait Remus avec ironie, celui qui les faisait toujours se détourner avec un air coupable.

Pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche, implora-t-il.

Et oui : Peter se détourna, une fraction de seconde, pour regarder son avant-bras gauche.

Loin d'être victorieux, le geste donna à James une forte envie de vomir.

_Oh… Merlin._

Une seconde. Une seconde et Peter s'était déjà repris, s'était déjà tourné, face ferme et agressive, vers lui. Mais c'était trop tard. James s'était écroulé dans son fauteuil, repris le verre avec lequel il n'avait fait que jouer pendant toute la soirée et entrepris de le vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Le silence continua de régner, Peter ne sachant pas s'il était encore temps de sauver les apparences ou si son ami en savait déjà trop, James déterminé à s'anesthésier avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Quand il eut fini son verre, il s'en servit un autre qu'il vida aussi sec, puis un deuxième. C'est seulement là qu'il retourna s'asseoir péniblement dans son fauteuil, comme s'il avait vieilli de vingt ans en l'espace que quelques minutes.

- Tu sais, finit-il par dire, je devrais te remercier.

Peter resta muet, ne sachant pas si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

- Parce que, ces dernières années, une chose me tracassait beaucoup : savoir si tu travaillais pour Dumbledore ou pour Voldemort.

Là, l'autre tressaillit et ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais James n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

- Ça me travaillait, tu peux pas savoir. J'arrivais pas à savoir, les chances étaient les mêmes…

Ici, James releva un peu la tête, juste assez pour s'apercevoir que son vis-à-vis était écarlate : apparemment, même dans sa situation assez particulière, on n'était pas censé comparer le Merlin d'aujourd'hui et la source de tout le mal.

James finit son troisième verre. Des gamins. Il était entouré de gamins. Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner. Merlin, est-ce que Peter réalisait vraiment dans quel pétrin il s'était mis ? Les conséquences de ce qu'il portait à l'avant-bras ? James ne pouvait pas y croire.

Les Maraudeurs, c'était lui, réalisa-t-il soudaine et amèrement. Ils étaient sa famille, réunis et commandes par lui, et quand il s'était éloigné…

Ils étaient tombés en pièces.

Un par un, ils s'étaient retrouves sans but et sans direction, et Dumbledore les avait ramassés.

James émit un petit rire. Et il les blâmait d'avaler toutes les couleuvres que le Directeur leur racontait ! Mais ils ne faisaient que faire ce qu'il leur avait appris. Ils étaient dépendants, tous.

Sev était le seul qui n'avait pas besoin de lui.

A Suivre.


	13. Partie VI Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE II

La pensée remplie d'amertume le réveilla. Peu importe ce qui s'était passé. Peter était là et il s'était fourré dans un pétrin sans précédent.

- Oh Merlin, gémit-il quand l'idée le frappa.

Si petit Peter est allé aussi loin, qu'ont pu faire Sirius et Remus ? L'idée d'aller sortir Sirius de prison n'était pas vraiment attirante.

_Concentration, Potter_, se dit-il. _Ne te disperse pas._

- Peter, fit-il sur le ton de la conversation, je suis très déçu par toi.

L'autre tressaillit, mais son menton se dressa fièrement.

- J'ai toujours su, continua-t-il, que tu étais le plus malin de nous quatre, sous tes airs d'innocence.

Peter faisait une figure à la fois incrédule et flattée.

- C'est pourquoi je suis atterré par l'idée que toute ta belle intelligence se soit envolée d'un coup.

L'autre sursauta, indigné.

- Tu connais les ordres donnés aux aurors en ce moment ?

James enchaina sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répondre.

- Si vous voyez la marque, tirez.

Pater laissa échapper un couinement surpris.

- Depuis le décret de Croupton l'année dernière, on est encouragé à commencer par les sorts mortels.

Peter ne disait rien mais il avait pâli.

- On a même fait passer la loi qu'ignorer une marque était trahison de la part d'un fonctionnaire du gouvernement.

Une autre idée affreuse lui vint.

- Oh Merlin et Morgana ! gémit-il. Ne le dis jamais à Sirius. Il tirerait sans demander d'explications.

Cette réplique sembla rompre le charme.

- James, dit Peter fermement, je ne peux pas te donner d'explications.

Ça c'était le Peter sérieux qu'il connaissait mais ne voyait que rarement. Intéressant.

- Expliquer quoi, fit-il légèrement. Que tu en as eu marre de pas être pris au sérieux et que tu as pensé qu'une jolie marque aiderait ta position ?

Peter vira au pourpre de nouveau.

_Peter, Peter_, répondit-il mentalement en secouant la tête, _ta fierté te perdra_.

- T-tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fais ça pour des raisons aussi minables ?!

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, continua James sur son ton léger. Tu pourrais avoir n'importe quel poste au ministère, je pensais que tu finirais Langue de plomb. Ça n'est donc pas une question d'argent. A moins que tu ne sois un bien meilleur menteur que je crois, tu ne peux pas supporter les bigots : trop bêtes pour toi. Et tu es comme moi : tu te fiches un peu que les moldus puissent aller à Poudlard ou non.

La dernière phrase, venue d'un homme qui avait épousé une moldue née, fit hausser les sourcils a son voisin.

- Aaaallez, fit James de son ton traînant d'aristocrate, c'est pas comme si on m'avait demandé mon opinion avant de me recruter, non ?

Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout à fait vrai.

- Ça ne peut donc être que personnel. Vengeance ? Siri et moi on t'a souvent traité comme un idiot. Tu veux peut-être nos têtes sur ton mur ? Jalousie ? Un harem de filles qui t'ont dédaigné ? Ou comme je disais, simplement le pouvoir, pour bien nous montrer à tous que tu es bien plus que ça.

Silence.

Peter semblait ne plus pouvoir parler. Ecarlate, il ne trouvait plus ni ses mots ni le souffle pour les énoncer. Comme James l'avait espéré, il finit par exploser.

- C-comment tu peux penser ça de moi ?! Comme si j'étais une sorte de minable…

- Un minable qui a pris la marque, coupa James brutalement.

Le silence d'une inspiration violente.

- C'était pour vous protéger, andouille ! Pourquoi d'autre j'aurais fait ça ! Tout ce que je veux, je pourrais l'avoir par moi-même, j'ai pas besoin des Mangemorts pour ça !

Pour l'empêcher de se reprendre et de réaliser qu'il avait totalement brisé sa couverture, James poursuivit sur son ton le plus tendancieux.

- Oh allons, Queudver, c'est un peu facile, tout ça. Tu vas me dire que tu commets des raids et que tu massacre des gens pour notre protection ? En quoi ça nous protège ? Non, y a pas de raison assez forte pour joindre ces assassins quand on n'en est pas un.

Et une idée le frappant.

- Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que va dire Lily de tout ça ?! gémit-il, sachant que le petit brun avait un faible pour sa femme. Elle va te détester, mon vieux Queudver, comment tu veux expliquer ça ?

Et l'autre, finalement, craqua.

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a dit de le faire ! Il a dit qu'il lui expliquerait, qu'elle comprendrait…

L'autre continua à marmonner, de plus en plus faiblement.

James s'accrochait au dossier du fauteuil. Certainement Peter n'avait pas dit ça ? Ça confirmait ses théories – et ses pires cauchemars – mais maintenant qu'il était en face de ce qu'il avait soupçonné, il avait du mal à l'avaler.

Il se tourna lentement vers Peter pour le regarder avec un air incrédule.

- Dumbledore t'a dit quoi ?!

Les barrières avaient craqué et Peter poursuivit sur sa lancée, sur le même ton geignard qu'il employait à treize ans quand il s'était fourré dans une situation impossible.

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait avoir un homme à l'intérieur, pour le tenir au courant de la situation, qu'il avait un plan…

Bien sûr, se dit James. Dumbledore a toujours un plan.

- Depuis quand, interrogea-t-il.

L'autre hésita.

- Trois ans, répondit-il finalement.

James repassa les trois années passées avec un goût de plomb dans la bouche. Ses souvenirs confirmèrent son impression.

- Peter, en trois ans, combien de fois l'Ordre a agi sur tes informations.

Peter ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et détourna la tête.

Aucune. Oh mon dieu.

- Il dit, fit l'autre doucement, qu'il y a des événements qui ont besoin de se mettre en place, et qu'on abattra Voldemort quand il sera à sa pleine puissance.

Après un moment, James répondit, tout aussi doucement

- Peter, tu réalises que d'ici qu'il obtienne sa pleine puissance on sera probablement déjà tous morts, hein ?

Silence. Peter évitait son regard. Il connaissait trop bien cette posture : c'était l'effet Dumbledore. « Maintenant que tu me le dis, ça paraît étrange, mais Dumbledore a dit… »

L'Ordre ne fonctionnait plus que sur ce mode, c'est pourquoi il l'avait quitté. Mais il avait du être contaminé, parce qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné quelque chose d'aussi gros et d'aussi catastrophique. Il reposa son verre d'un geste décisif.

- Peter. Explique-moi tout, depuis le début.

* * *

A Suivre.


	14. Partie VI Chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3

Une heure plus tard, et James avait toujours l'impression de s'enfoncer dans le cauchemar qui constituait sa vie depuis plus de deux ans, mais cette fois les yeux grands ouverts.

Son cerveau marchait à fond.

Il supportait un mal de tête de la taille du Pérou. Même le firewhisky ne lui avait jamais fait cet effet.

- Recommençons depuis le début, fit-il sans élever la voix. Ça aurait fait trop mal. Dumbledore a des plans pour les maraudeurs. Depuis des années.

Peter hocha la tête.

- A tel point qu'on peut dire que son comportement envers nous à l'école était calculé en fonction de ces plans..

Autre hochement de tête, cette fois plus hésitant.

- Sirius et moi chez les aurors, c'était prévu.

Hoche hoche.

- Remus et toi en missions secrètes, c'était prévu.

Sans hésitation cette fois.

- Ton manque d'argent et son manque de travail… ?

Peter détourna la tête. Oui. Faciles à prévoir.

- Donc après l'école, tu trouves un travail au ministère, et tes notes devraient te procurer un bon poste, mais curieusement, tu es relégué aux petits travaux. Ce qui te suffirais si tu étais célibataire, mais avec Marion à charge, tu t'enfonce un peu.

Peter, finalement assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui, un verre de whisky intouché à la main, approuva prudemment. Depuis le début de cette conversation, il évitait le regard de James et le surveillait du coin de l'œil, comme on fait d'une bête dangereuse.

Vu comment il se sentait, James n'était pas prêt de le lui reprocher.

- Et tu n'as pas pensé que c'était bizarre que les postes qu'on t'avait promis se trouvent soudainement tous pourvus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule.

L'autre détourna la tête, les dents serrées.

Bien sûr, il l'avait trouvé bizarre, mais il avait eu trop de fierté pour se plaindre.

La fierté, décida James, avait fait d'eux quatre des proies faciles.

- Donc tu te démènes, reprit-il, et voilà qu'arrive le sauveur. Tu croise Dumbledore au ministère, il t'offre un verre et te tire les vers du nez. Ça a du être facile, tu devais être frustré…

Le regard de Peter prouvait qu'il n'avait pas aimé cette dernière remarque. Oh, c'est _bête_.

- Et il fait cette chose extraordinaire pour toi, pauvre péon : il s'excuse. Certainement c'est sa faute si on te barre le passage. Il a tellement vanté ta belle intelligence, tes capacités et le futur qui t'attendait, que certainement les vilains Mangemorts ont craint Ta Loi et Ta Justice et se sont ligués pour t'empêcher de réussir…

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'ami avec lequel il avait partagé tant d'aventure et demanda :

- Sérieusement, Peter ? Sérieusement ?! Tu étais le plus alerte de nous tous question politique et tu te fait prendre par ce truc vieux comme le monde ?!

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, marmonna Peter sans le regarder, je trouve toujours que c'était plausible…

- On était déjà en pleine guerre, Queudver, rappela James. Les gens commençaient à disparaître à droite à gauche, c'est probablement le moment où les premiers espions ont été mis en place. S'ils t'avaient voulu du mal, les Mangemorts t'auraient remplacé, pas ennuyé ! Tu as pas remarqué qu'une fois sortis de l'école, ils ont cessé d'agir comme des gamins ?!

Pas de réponse. Oui, Peter savait qu'il avait sauté sur la première explication qui sauvait sa fierté, et refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était peut-être fait avoir. Et voila Dumbledore qui chantait ses louanges et sa subtilité ! Merveilleux ! Que demande le peuple ?!

James voulait vraiment un verre. Une bouteille. Un pichet, peut-être, une carafe ?

- Reprenons.

- Donc, fit-il en essayant de se calmer, Dumbledore déplore la guerre et ses sacrifices, reconnaît ton mérite et te dit que sans doute tu ne seras promu que quand on aura gagné. Il exprime ses regrets et t'assure que le ministère fait son possible, mais que ce n'est pas facile et que lui, Dumbledore, met en place un groupe qui aura « plus de liberté » et du coup, plus de résultats.

- Et, s'arrêta-t-il encore une fois au milieu de la pièce, mais cette fois sans regarder son ami, tu ne lui as pas demandé plus de liberté par rapport à quoi ? A la loi ? A la morale ? A la vérité, peut-être ?

-…

- Peu importe, poursuivons. Il se plaint des difficultés qu'il rencontre, met vos problèmes en parallèle, et évidemment tu finis par offrir d'aider – sans demander si ça te mettra en position délicate par rapport au ministère, mais à ce point là, tu devais être content de leur en mettre une dans la poire, hein, Queudver ?

Tu offres d'aider et il accepte avec joie, et mystérieusement ta situation se débloque. Oh, juste un peu, les langues de plomb – qui te poursuivent depuis tes seize ans – n'apparaissent pas, mais tu es déplacé et promu, dans un boulot avec un bon salaire, un titre prestigieux, mais facile à oublier. Et Dumbledore commence à lâcher des indice, petit a petit, qui te font te rendre compte que un, la guerre, on est en train de la perdre, deux, si le ministère continue comme ça, ça va pas changer, et trois, que lui, Albus Dumbledore, il peut, il est le seul qui sait ce qui se passe et comment faire !

- Tu peux arrêter les sarcasmes, finit par lui dire Peter, à bout. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes comme ça sur Dumbledore. Il fait de son mieux…

- Sûr, fit James, fatigué, en se passant la main dans ses cheveux. Quand il s'agit de convaincre un jeune con désespéré de faire la seule chose pour laquelle les deux partis le tueront, il fait même des merveilles. Réveille-toi, Peter : tu es en train de me dire que Dumbledore t'a contacté il y a trois ans dans le seul but de faire de toi un Mangemort. Je peux admirer son habileté, c'est sûr !

- Il n'avait pas le choix ! Intervint Peter avec l'énergie du désespoir. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes !

- Peter, coupa James, je suis un Auror. La situation, je me baigne dedans tous les jours.

- Il n'y a pas que ça !

- A ce point-là soupira James, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir.

Il ramassa son verre vide dans le but de le remplir et d'essayer d'amrtir les chocs successifs qu'il venait d'encaisser.

- Vas-y, frappe-moi.

* * *

A Suivre.


	15. Partie VI Chapitre 4

CHAPITRE 4

Le verre toujours à la main, en chemin vers le bar, il se retourna avec un froncement de sourcil pensif.

- Et, Queudver… c'est qui cet Harry ?

Peter s'étrangla sur son whisky.

- Quoi ? demanda James, perplexe. C'est si mauvais que ça ?

Peter le regardait avec de grands yeux ronds, effrayés.

Vu qu'il avait passé la dernière heure à expliquer comment il était devenu un mangemort sans trop perdre son calme, James sentait que c'était mauvais.

- T-tu… T-tu ne s-sais pas…, n'en finissait pas d'éructer l'autre, cette fois-ci, il en était convaincu, sans faire semblant le moins du monde.

- Accouche ! finit-il par beugler, terrifié lui-même par la démonstration de panique.

C-ccc… c'est ton fils. Harry.

James reposa son verre avec précaution sans lâcher Queudver des yeux.

- Continue, fit-il calmement.

L'histoire qui suivit fut pire que tout ce qu'il avait entendu ce jour-là.

Presque assez pour lui faire passer l'envie de boire.

- Tu dis que Dumbledore prend des paris sur mon fils.

- …

- Un fils qui n'est même pas né.

- …

- Un fils qui autant que je sache n'existe pas.

-…

Et qui probablement, n'existera jamais.

James…

Parce que Lily et moi faisons chambre a part.

- …

Depuis plus d'un an.

- … ?!

- Donc s'il y a un môme, et à ce point je ne dis pas qu'il n'y en ait pas un…

- …

- C'est pas le mien.

Après que Queudver eut fini de s'écrouler – ça n'était pas tous les jours que tu apprenais que tu avais jeté trois ans de ta vie à la poubelle et étais devenu un tueur en série au nom d'une cause qui n'existait pas – James le mit au lit avec une potion de sommeil. Il pensait avoir récolté tous les détails qui comptaient mais si jamais une question lui venait, il ne tenait pas à courir après un rat dans toute l'Angleterre. Queudver allait rester l'hôte du manoir Potter pendant un looooong moment. Il aurait aimé penser « jusqu'à ce que ce merdier soit éclairci », mais à ce point, il n'était pas sûr qu'il y ait une lumière au bout du tunnel.

Ou comme disait cet humoriste moldu : s'il y en avait une, c'était probablement un train.

Il avait besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil (même si c'était déjà l'aube, techniquement), d'une caisse de whisky ou d'une cure de désintoxication, et d'une année pour digérer les détails du cauchemar qu'était devenu sa vie.

Bien sûr, c'est là qu'on lui annonça que Rémus était à sa porte.

Vu la direction que sa vie prenait, ça n'était sûrement pas pour lui dire qu'il le soutenait à cent pour cent et venait s'installer à la maison avec Sirius et bagages.

C'est une curiosité morbide qui le fit se diriger vers le grand hall.

Qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir rendre la situation pire ?

* * *

A Suivre.


	16. Partie VI Chapitre 5

CHAPITRE 5

Trente minutes plus tard, il était mieux informé et regrettait de l'être. Il se sentait bien au-delà de l'horreur, et ne pouvait plus éprouver qu'un vif agacement.

C'était peut-être la gueule de bois, remarquez.

Il n'avait jamais spécialement aimé Alice Londubat, ce qui curieusement lui donnait l'impression de tricher. Il avait l'impression qu'il aurait du avoir des remords, ou se sentir coupable. Mais il était juste ennuyé. Ils n'apprendraient jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Mais ça n'était plus son problème.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas bien, dit-il brutalement, c'est en quoi c'est mon problème.

Silence. Pourquoi les gens avaient-il l'air toujours surpris quand ils s'apercevaient qu'il pensait ce qu'il disait ? Donnait-il à ce point l'impression d'être un clown ? Pas de réponse, merci.

- James…

Oh le regard. Choqué, tombant des nues.

Il croisa les jambes et se relaxa dans son fauteuil.

- Juste pour être sûr, fit-il, est-ce que je n'ai pas déclaré à la dernière réunion, que je me retirais de l'Ordre ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et que la maison Potter retirait sa protection et son financement à ceux qui en faisaient partie ?

- James…

- Tu étiez là, j'en suis sûr. Est-ce que tu as entendu la même chose que moi ?

- …

- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oui, mais…

- Et une fois que j'ai rendu clair que je ne faisais plus partie de l'Ordre et que je n'aiderais plus de quelque manière que ce soit, j'ai bien prévenu que qui que ce soit essayant de m'y mêler serait passible de poursuites, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, James, se lança l'autre, mais nous savions que tu ne le pensais pas.

James le regarda fixement, pendant quelques instants, juste le temps de le faire se tortiller.

Puis il hocha la tête sagement.

- Donc j'ai pris la peine de me retirer officiellement de l'Ordre, de retirer mon soutien et de menacer ses membres et votre traduction c'est : ça ne veut rien dire ?!

- James…

- Dites, vous faites des courses d'imbécillité ou quelque chose ? Et qui gagne ?

Le tout de sa voix la plus nonchalante.

- James !

Et le crétin avait le culot d'employer un ton plein de reproches.

Il se pencha en avant avec un sourire plein de dents qui fit reculer son ami.

- Dis-moi, Remus, fit-il sur un ton plaisant, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, un édit seigneurial ?

L'autre fronça les sourcils, visiblement confus de ce que le sujet venait faire au milieu de leur conversation, mais en bon érudit, embraya

- On a étudié ça en histoire, je crois. C'est une loi établie par un seigneur dans le cadre de la société. Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec… ?

James soupira. Cher Remus. Toujours plein de savoir et totalement ignorant.

- Plus exactement, c'est quand la tête d'une grande maison, comme moi, déclare devant un tas d'abrutis, comme vous, que sa maison va ou ne va pas faire quelque chose. Sa parole a force de loi. Si par exemple, je dis que vous n'avez plus accès à ma maison, votre entrée est classée dans les cambriolages. Tu vois un peu ?

Remus était blême. Il voyait un peu, oui.

- James, tu ne peux pas…

- Condamner quelqu'un pour quelque chose que je n'approuve pas, que je lui ai dit de ne pas faire, et auquel je refuse d'être mêlé ? Et qu'il a fait malgré moi ?

- Ils sont des nôtres…

- Tu veux dire de ce groupe particulier avec qui j'ai rompu tout lien il y a deux mois et dont je désapprouve les méthodes ?

- Dumbledore fait tout ce qu'il peut, James.

Le ton s'était raffermi. Cher Serdaigle. Toujours rassuré quand il cite la bible.

- Et encore une fois : en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne ?

- …

- Albus peut faire ce qu'il veut, je ne l'empêche pas. Saborder son groupe, voler son nom et approuver un infanticide s'il veut, c'est pas que quelqu'un lui reprochera.

Remus avait tremblé. Oublié pour quoi il plaidait, hein ?

- Mais moi j'ai pas à accepter d'être mêlé à ça. J'ai intégré l'Ordre parce que les aurors n'étaient pas assez efficaces à mon avis. Si je voulais battre des femmes enceintes, je n'avais pas besoin de bouger.

- C'était un accident…

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu lui-même.

- Un accident ? Comment un avortement à coup de _doloris_ peut-il être un accident ?!

- Ils utilisent le _doloris_ régulièrement, évita de répondre Remus.

D'un ton vertueux.

Non mais c'était quoi ?!

- Vrai, répondit James placidement. Ainsi que tous les autres impardonnables. Et curieusement, aucun enfant de moins de quinze ans n'en est mort ces dix dernières années. Tu veux hasarder une hypothèse pourquoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas croire qu'ils respectent cet édit, marmonna l'autre, évitant son regard.

- Tu peux me donner une preuve du contraire ?

- ….

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes les premiers en trois cent ans à violer cet édit. Et maintenant, tu es là pour me demander de protéger les meurtriers parce que « après tout c'est pas grave » et ça serait terrible si ces tueurs d'enfants étaient enfermés loin des femmes enceintes. C'est bien ça ?

- Bellatrix a commis des crimes, James.

…

- Je peux pas croire que tu me dises ça, fit calmement James, ressentant plus que jamais le besoin d'un whisky. Quand son existence avait-elle tourné au cauchemar ? Je peux pas croire que toi, tu me dises ça. Sirius, j'aurais compris, mais…

- Allons, James…

Et c'était le retour du ton patient. S'il le laissait passer, il se retrouverait de nouveau traité comme un idiot, parce qu'Albus l'avait dit. Il était temps d'accepter ses pertes et de couper les fils.

Mais oh, ça faisait mal. _Remus…_

- Lupin, énonça-t-il d'un ton formel, il devient évident que nous ne nous connaissons pas très bien, aussi je vous prie de prêter l'oreille, car je ne vous dirais ceci qu'une seule fois. Je n'ai joint ni l'Ordre ni les aurors dans le but d'exercer ma justice personnelle. J'ai peut-être été vain toute ma vie mais je ne me suis jamais pris pour une divinité. L'idée que moi, être humain, je puisse décider qu'une femme doive être punie de ses crimes par avortement sous _doloris_ me répugne, et le fait que vous la défendiez me répugne aussi.

Remus le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Peut-être que c'était le cas. Quel moment pour s'en apercevoir. _Remus…_

- J'ai lutté contre le maintien des détraqueurs en Azkaban, voté pour la peine de mort non pas parce que c'était plus facile, non pas parce que je haïssais les criminels mais parce que la torture me répugne profondément. Ceci est une guerre, Lupin, et justifier une atrocité par une autre est obscène. L'argument « mais eux sont les méchants » me fait douter de tout ce que j'ai pu penser de vous.

- James…

Remus était blessé, mais plus que tout confus.

Oh dieux, il ne comprend vraiment pas. _Remus…_

- Les Carrows ont torturés des moldus. Lucius Malfoy le savait et les a protégés. Cela fait de lui un complice et aussi coupable dans mon esprit.

Remus hocha la tête, ne voyant visiblement pas ce que cela venait faire dans la conversation.

_Oh Remus…_

- Les Londubat ont torturé Bellatrix Lestrange. Vous le savez et vous les protégez. Vous êtes complice.

Remus pâlit, mais d'indignation. James sentit son cœur sombrer. Est-ce ça, la réalité des maraudeurs ? Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ? Quelle sorte de gens sommes-nous ?

- James, tu ne peux pas comparer… !

- C'est lord Potter pour vous, Lupin. Fit-il d'un ton terne.

Silence. Il ne comprenait toujours pas.

- Vous êtes là pour me demander de protéger des meurtriers et des tortionnaires sous le prétexte qu'ils appartiennent à un groupe qui soit disant lutte contre leurs pareils. Mais quelle différence cela fait-il pour l'enfant de Bellatrix ? Pour tous les enfants qu'elle n'aura pas ? Et croyez-vous vraiment que les appeler meurtriers change quelque chose quand vous êtes les premiers à porter le nom d'infanticides ?

- T-tu ne peux pas soutenir Voldemort, James. Ça n'est pas toi…

… il avait perdu. Tout ce à quoi il tenait.

- Si, fit-il d'une voix très douce, vous pensez que seul l'ennemi peut parler contre l'infanticide, ne devriez-vous pas reconsidérer de quel côté vous êtes, Lupin ?

Et se redressant et laissant l'autre ébahi et meurtri, il annonça de sa voix officielle.

- Je parlerais contre les Londubat et je demanderais la peine de mort. Je suis content que ces monstres soit en prison, quelque soient les couleurs qu'ils portent. Il est évident que notre société peut se passer d'infanticides, et si c'est ça le rêve de Dumbledore, Voldemort parait effectivement plus sain.

Alors que l'autre se redressait pour protester, il reprit :

- Si Alice est enceinte, nous lui laisserons porter l'enfant à terme. Comme tous les gens civilisés.

L'autre se replia. James en profita pour continuer.

- Mon édit est maintenu. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec ce groupe. Priez pour que mes ordres ne vous concernent jamais.

Remus se retourna lentement pour partir, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui c'était passé dans ce qui ne devait être qu'une conversation de routine, avec cris, injures et réconciliations. Albus lui avait pourtant dit…

- Encore une chose Lupin.

La voix l'arrêta mais il ne se retourna pas.

- Je ne suis pas un suiveur. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Que vous pensiez que j'ai besoin de Dumbledore ou de Voldemort pour me dire comment vivre est encore une preuve que vous ne me connaissez pas très bien.

La voix s'éloigna et il comprit que James allait quitter la scène, et avec un serrement de cœur incrédule, peut être bien sa vie entièrement. La voix flotta jusqu'à lui.

- Cependant, en souvenir de notre amitié passée, fut-elle fondée sur un malentendu, je vous promets ceci : si vous et les autres tuez jamais plus qu'en défense, devenant l'ennemi, je vous tuerais moi-même.

Et la voix se teinta d'ironie.

- C'est la moindre des choses.

La porte se referma derrière lui.

* * *

A Suivre


	17. Partie VI Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

- … et tu étais surpris ?! demanda Sirius en lui lançant un drôle de regard, dans le genre « je pensais que je connaissais cette personne, mais… »

- Bien sûr ! fit Remus un peu hystérique devant sa vie qui changeait brutalement de cap. Je pensais qu'il finirait par être raisonnable…

- Et qu'il bénirait l'infanticide ?! répondit son ami de plus en plus incrédule.

- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça ! cria-t-il presque.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

- Quoi, ça fait mieux si je l'appelle _malheureux accident_ ? Même si toi et moi on sait que c'était pas un accident ?

- Tu peux pas savoir, fit l'autre faiblement.

Sirius renifla et retourna à la tache importante de se servir un verre.

- C'est que t'as pas du écouter Alice orgasmer au sujet de l'avortement de principe et la stérilisation qui devrait être infligée à tous ces Mangemorts.

- Sirius… ! fit Remus, horrifié.

- Citation, mon vieux, fit Sirius en levant son verre dans sa direction.

- Elle n'a pas pu… pas vraiment…

- Tu peux aller le lui demander, répliqua son ami sans le regarder. Depuis qu'elle a été acquittée pour cause de légitime défense, elle tient cour dans la grande salle et les blagues fusent sur « un rejeton de l'enfer de moins ».

Il avait envie de vomir.

- Et que fait Dumbledore ? fit-il faiblement, espérant que leur mentor à tous pourrait calmer les esprits et remettre de l'ordre dans son monde.

- Retiré dans sa tour une fois ramené notre couple vedette du ministère, répondit Sirius en s'enfilant un verre cul sec. Après un gentil sermon sur la nécessité de ne pas se laisser emporter par la colère, même si elle est bien méritée.

- Alors…, fit Remus, un peu soulagé. Les choses ne pouvaient qu'aller mieux, n'est-ce pas ?

- Un peu comme le sermon qu'il nous a fait après que j'ai envoyé Snape dans ta tanière, poursuivit son ami. « Vilain garçon, bien sûr qu'il est méchant, mais tu ne dois pas descendre à son niveau ! »

La voix de Remus s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Non, c'était, ça devait être un cauchemar !

- Pas un mot, fit Sirius d'une voix monotone en s'enfilant un deuxième verre, sur Bellatrix, ou le bébé. Pas un mot sur le meurtre…

Remus tressaillit et voulut intervenir mais Sirius poursuivit imperturbablement.

- … ou sur le fait qu'on est pas des meurtriers d'enfant, qu'il n'y a pas de quoi se vanter, ou que tu ne peux pas vraiment faire plus innocent qu'un fœtus pas encore né. Non, rien de nouveau dans la vie de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Comme si on tuait des gosses tous les jours.

Remus ne savait pas quoi dire et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était rentré, se demandait combien de ces verres son ami avait descendu.

- Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était enceinte, continua Sirius sans changer de ton. Quand elle a cessé de se battre, il y a quatre mois, j'ai juste pensé qu'elle était en mission, ou blessée gravement. J'ai pas pensé… et ils l'attendent depuis des années, ce bébé, fit-il à voix basse. Il y avait même des rumeurs selon quoi l'un des deux était stérile.

Il aboya un rire sans joie.

- Maintenant on sait que c'est vrai, hein Remus ?

Il avala un autre verre.

- Sauf que je ne pensais pas que ce serait nous. Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait ce genre de choses. Je ne pensais pas qu'à la fin il n'y aurait plus de différence entre les deux partis.

Il devait intervenir.

- Bellatrix a commis des crimes innombrables, Patmol…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrais mériter ça ? Hein ?

Et il dut se taire. La vérité, c'est que rien, il ne voyait rien qui pouvait justifier… bien sûr, la situation était difficile et ils étaient motivés, mais…

Sirius reprit, interrompant ses réflexions.

- Et tu sais, toute ma vie je me suis battu pour m'éloigner de ma famille. Pas à cause de la magie, ni à cause de ce qu'ils me faisaient, malgré ce qu'on dit, mais parce qu'ils pouvaient commettre des horreurs et ensuite me dire « c'était eux ou nous, ça n'a pas d'importance, c'est pas comme si c'était de vraies personnes… »

Sa phrase fut interrompue par un sanglot. Remus ne savait toujours pas quoi dire.

- Alors tu vois, murmura l'autre d'une voix brisée, quand je me rends compte que je fais partie d'un groupe capable des mêmes choses, pour les mêmes raisons…

Il devait trouver quelque chose, se dit Remus, de nouveau envahi par la nausée. Ils n'étaient pas les mêmes ! Ça n'était pas la même chose !

- … je me demande si James n'a pas été le plus intelligent comme d'habitude, en se tirant de là juste à temps.

* * *

A Suivre.


	18. Partie VI Chapitre 7

PARTIE VI CHAPITRE 6

- Chère, chère femme, susurra James Potter, plus qu'à moitié saoul. La source de toutes les sagesses, révéré conteneur d'informations, et de plus parait-il…

- James, fit Lily, pâle mais essayant de rester calme, tu es saoul.

Elle avait oublié que les portes du château, comme tout le reste, obéiraient d'abord au maître de maison, et qu'il lui avait retiré le peu de contrôle qu'il lui avait accordé dans les premières années de son mariage. Il pouvait faire irruption dans sa chambre quand il le voulait. Il ne l'avait pas voulu jusque-là, c'est tout.

Et si ça n'était pas une illustration parfaite de leur mariage, elle ne savait pas ce que c'était.

- Mais…je pense que oui, Lily, tu as raison ! Je suis saoul ! Comme c'est intelligent à toi de l'avoir remarqué !

Elle grimaça devant l'ironie coupante. Où était passé le semblant d'amitié qu'ils avaient eue pendant presque un an ?

Enterré avec le mariage, elle supposait.

- Toujours la fille spirituelle de Serdaigle, merveilleux ! Et justement, j'ai une énigme pour toi. Ça va te faire rire : comment est-ce qu'il pourrait y avoir des plans mis en place pour la protection de notre fils alors que nous faisons chambre à part ?

Merde. Qui ? Qui avait pu faire l'incroyable bêtise de cracher le morceau ? A James !

- Je résume : il n'y avait pas de fils, il n'y a pas de fils, et il n'allait pas, à ma connaissance, y avoir de fils. Donc, nous pouvons supposer que, un, quelqu'un prends ses rêves pour des réalités et tu ne l'as pas détrompé, deux, il y a un enfant mais ça n'est pas le mien, trois, ma source a trop bu, c'est possible aussi, ou quatre, l'expression « lui faire un enfant dans le dos » est plus réalisable que l'on croit et il y a un plan pour faire un petit Potter sans que je sois au courant. Dis-moi, Lily, quelle est la solution ? Éclaire-moi de tes lumières.

Vite. Il fallait dire quelque chose vite.

- James, il faut que tu comprennes, se précipita-t-elle, les choses vont plus mal que tu ne crois, Dumbledore ne dit à l'Ordre que le minimum…

- La confiance règne entre les sauveurs du monde, murmura-t-il. Brillant.

Et merde.

Continuer quand même.

- Pour les protéger, James, toujours pour les protéger…

- Mais pas toi, fit-il d'un ton songeur. A toi, Lily Evans, il dit toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. Étrange.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui la blessait plus. Le fait qu'il ne l'en croyait pas digne ou l'insinuation qu'elle n'était qu'une autre des dupes de Dumbledore.

Non, se dit-elle, non. Ce n'est pas comme ça. A moi il dit la vérité. Je suis la mère du sauveur !

Elle avait fait trop de sacrifices pour s'arrêter là.

- Je suis prête à me battre, James, fit-elle avec dignité. Autant que toi et Sirius. Tu veux me dire que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix sont dans la même position ?

Le regard qu'il lui lança lui dessécha la bouche. Même elle oubliait à quel point James était intelligent devant la façon dont il n'usait pas cette intelligence. Ou seulement quand ça l'amusait.

Il n'était clairement pas amusé. Et bien moins saoul qu'il n'y paraissait.

Méfiance, se rappela-t-elle. Même Dumbledore ne croyait pas vraiment ses avertissements à propos de James, mais si quelqu'un pouvait faire rater leurs plans, c'était bien lui.

Utiliser la vérité. Etre convaincante et certaine.

- On ne t'a rien dit parce que tu t'ennuies, James. Ça se voit. Tu peux faire illusion face aux idiots, mais tous ceux qui te connaissent un peu peuvent voir que tu te désintéresse des combats.

Là. Ses yeux s'étaient un peu embrumés. Un point.

- Mais ça n'est pas un jeu, continua-t-elle, et pour nous autres, ça ne s'arrête pas quand James Potter détourne la tête.

Une expression de culpabilité, fugitive, mais bien là. Oui, elle le connaissait bien.

- Donc, poursuivit-elle plus doucement, on a continué sans toi. Moi, Dumbledore, Maugrey et quelques autres. A faire des plans à long terme, parce que le court terme, tu vois…

- On est foutus, fit-il abruptement en se resservant un verre.

Elle grimaça. Même maintenant elle n'aimait pas à l'admettre.

- On est dépassés, nuança-t-elle. On a pas les nombres, on a pas les moyens. Peut-être que si les choses étaient différentes…

- Évite les banalités, coupa-t-il. Qu'est-ce que mon fils vient faire là dedans ?

- Oh pardon, se reprit-il devant son expression. _Ton_ fils.

Le venin qu'il avait mis dans ces paroles était intraduisible.

Sa cage thoracique semblait trop petite et elle eut besoin de plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre.

Elle devait le faire. Elle devait se battre. Pour l'avenir. Pour Harry.

_Je suis la mère du sauveur. C'est inévitable. Albus l'a dit !_

- Notre fils, insista-t-elle. Notre fils.

Il lui adressa ce sourire détestable, celui du maraudeur, celui qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis des années.

Il ne dit rien et elle dut continuer. Que lui dire ? Que cacher ?

- Il y a une prophétie, souffla-t-elle.

Sans le regarder, elle l'entendit se redresser brutalement sur sa chaise. Non, aucun sorcier, surtout sang pur n'ignorerait une prophétie.

- Elle dit que le sauveur vient : un enfant à naitre, qui aura le pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaît pas, né de ceux qui le défient.

Le silence était assourdissant.

Elle releva la tête, espérant contre toute attente… pour voir sur son visage l'expression qu'elle attendait le moins : la pitié.

Elle se figea un instant, brulée jusqu'au cœur. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu réagir, cracher quelque chose, il parla.

- Oh, Lily.

Même sa voix était imprégnée de cette douceur qu'elle ne lui avait plus entendue depuis… depuis leur mariage.

Elle se mit à crier pour effacer ce ton de voix, cette expression.

- Il y a une prophétie ! Je l'ai entendue ! Un enfant viendra…

- Mais quel rapport avec nous ?

Elle avait réussi, au moins en partie. Il ne la regardait plus, avait pris sa tête dans ses mains comme s'il avait la migraine.

- Je te rappelle qu'on a pas d'enfants. Et qu'on est pas prêt d'en avoir. Alors quoi ?!

Elle tremblait. Elle devait lui faire comprendre, lui faire entendre.

- James, c'est notre chance ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout ce que nous avons subi, ce que nous avons traversé… c'était juste des points de repère ! Nous sommes les élus ! Nous avons défié Voldemort ! C'est maintenant le temps de notre récompense ! Notre fils sera le Sauveur !

- Et notre fille ?

La question la coupa, la laissant sans réponse.

- Quoi… ?!

Il la regardait comme quelque chose de vaguement répugnant.

- Apparemment, pas de place pour une fille dans tes projets.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas ! cria-t-elle. Nous allons sauver le monde !

- Le sauver de quoi, Lily ? Le monde ne va pas disparaître parce qu'un dictateur à la mie de pain va régner pour dix ou vingt ans. Tu crois que c'est la première fois que la direction du monde magique est prise par les armes ? La fin d'un monde, c'est toujours le commencement d'un autre. Et franchement, comment tu peux penser qu'ajouter toutes ces magouilles aux attaques des Mangemorts ça va améliorer les choses ? Tu crois que deux mauvaises actions s'annulent ?

- Notre fils, cria-t-elle par-dessus le tumulte de doutes qu'il avait soulevé dans sa tête, notre fils rétablira l'Ordre ! Et la Paix !

- Pauvre gosse, fit-il en se resservant. Quand on pense que tous les aurors du ministère s'y efforcent depuis presque dix ans, ça nous dit bien quel genre de vie on lui prépare.

La réplique inattendue la blessa plus qu'elle l'aurait cru. Elle cria plus fort.

- Notre fils sera un héros ! Un sauveur !

- Un sacrifice, compléta-t-il avec amertume. Un martyr.

Et, finissant son verre pour chasser le gout amer :

- Une victime.

Ils se regardèrent, éloignés jusqu'à l'infini, séparés par l'abime de leurs convictions respectives.

Cette fois il n'y aurait pas de retour.

Sans dire un mot, il reposa son verre et quitta la pièce.

Lily s'écroula en sanglots.

Il n'avait même pas claqué la porte.

* * *

A Suivre.


	19. Partie VII Chapitre 1

Partie VII Chapitre 1

Il n'était même plus saoul. L'alcool coulait dans ses veines sans l'affecter, sans pouvoir faire fondre la glace qui s'y était installée.

Depuis deux ans il pensait avoir découvert une ligne directe vers l'enfer et s'y être installé en wagon de première classe. Il pensait avoir depuis un moment déjà avoir dépassé l'arrêt Désespoir, et être plus qu'à moitié fou. Il pensait sincèrement avoir dépassé ses limites et ne pas pouvoir dégringoler plus bas.

Il s'était trompé. Cette scène avec Lily l'avait achevé.

Le… le _fanatisme_ dans ses yeux… le pur_ délire_ qu'elle lui avait sorti, récité, presque psalmodié…

L'Evangile de Lilian Evans, tel que composé par Albus Dumbledore.

C'était obscène. Et le fait qu'il en fasse partie, que son nom soit mêlé à ce _bourbier_…

Il s'était juré sur le champ de ne jamais avoir d'enfants.

Et avait éclaté d'un rire un peu hystérique devant le fait que pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait responsable des générations futures.

Son père aurait adoré !

Sirius aurait sauté au plafond !

Severus adorerait l'ironie…

Oh mon dieu. Severus. Severus ne savait pas que James était le père du Sauveur ! Il fallait le lui dire !

L'homme s'écroula dans son fauteuil, hululant comme un damné, et ses cris auraient effrayé n'importe qui. Il serrait ses côtes douloureuses dans ses mains crispées mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. A un moment donné de la crise, les éclats de rire se transformèrent en sanglots et en larmes.

Au souvenir de son père, si ferme et pourtant si aimant.

A la réalisation que ses choix à lui, James, avaient effectivement coûté à la maison Potter plus qu'ils ne pouvaient payer.

Et qu'il ne savait pas comment arranger les choses.

Et qu'il n'y avait personne pour les arranger pour lui. Ou avec lui.

C'était la maturité qui l'avait rattrapé au bout du chemin, l'âge adulte et son cortège de choix, de vérités horrifiantes, et d'amertume.

James Potter était enfin un adulte. Et personne n'était là pour le voir ou pour faire son deuil avec lui.

Il avait besoin de voir Severus. Il fallait qu'il voie Severus.

Severus qui était si fort dans les ténèbres. Severus qui ne changeait jamais.

Severus qui l'avait vu à son plus bas, Severus qui le connaissait.

Severus.

* * *

A Suivre.


	20. Partie VII Chapitre 2

Partie VII Chapitre 2

Une des raisons pour lesquelles Severus n'avait jamais sérieusement regretté d'avoir joint serpentard était l'absence de mélodrame. Les réactions émotionnelles n'avaient jamais été son fort, et si on lui avait donné une dose de véritaserum, il aurait avoué être profondément mal à l'aise dans les scènes dramatiques.

Donnez-lui des sous-entendus menaçants tous les jours plutôt que ça.

Malheureusement, fréquenter des Gryffondors confirmait le vieux proverbe sur les chiens et les puces : les mélos vous _rattrapaient_. C'est pourquoi il se trouvait là, dans l'appartement qu'il avait lutté pour avoir, regardant James Potter se désintégrer à grand bruit et regrettait la disparition de sa solitude bien aimée.

Une liaison. Une, en sept ans d'école, et il était obligé d'assister en spectateur à chaque nouvel épisode de la saga de Potter.

Il soupira en se resservant un verre. L'autre était un vraiment bon argument en faveur de la chasteté.

- Potter, fit-il avec plus de patience dans la voix qu'il n'en éprouvait, l'ordre du Phoenix n'approuvera pas ta présence ici. Le _Ministère_ n'approuvera pas ta présence. Les Mangemorts n'en seront pas très heureux non plus…

- Je sais ! cria-t-il en jetant brutalement son verre contre le mur. Tu crois que je le sais pas ?! Mais je m'en fous, reprit-il dans un murmure, je m'en fous de ça…

Son vis-à-vis le fixait avec une expression sceptique.

- Y a que toi qui compte, pour moi, murmura-t-il, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, y a que toi qu'est réel…

Severus le regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'horreur.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour retrouver sa voix.

- Potter, est-ce que tu réalises ce que tu dis ? ! Rappelle-toi à qui tu parle ! Qui tu es !

James Potter partit d'un rire aviné et grotesque qui fit frissonner Severus.

- Oh Sev, je sais parfaitement qui je suis ! Mieux que tu ne le sais ! Est-ce que je ne suis pas le père du Messie, le bienheureux Joseph destiné à mettre sur terre le Sauveur ?!

Severus fronça les sourcils. Il y avait la quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas dans cette scène. Il aurait du chasser l'autre, refuser le dialogue, mais… sa curiosité était la plus forte.

Comme toujours.

- De quoi parles-tu Potter ? Est-ce que ta mégalomanie s'étale enfin au grand jour ? C'est quoi, cette histoire de Sauveur ?

Avec un sourire malsain, Potter entreprit de l'informer :

- C'est vrai que tu ne sais pas. Laisse-moi te dire, cher zélote, comment tu vas te retrouver sans emploi très prochainement grâce à la lumière.

Et il commença à parler devant son interlocuteur glacé d'horreur.

* * *

A Suivre.


	21. Partie VII Chapitre 3

Partie VII Chapitre 3

Severus Snape titubait presque en rentrant chez lui. L'histoire que Potter lui avait racontée dépassait les limites de l'imagination. C'était comme un très mauvais conte de fée mélangé avec une très mauvaise version du _Prince_ de Machiavel. Ça lui donnait mal à la tête.

Pire était le fait que maintenant que l'idiot avait déversé sur lui le linge sale de son camp, il allait devoir décider quoi dire à son maître. Ce qui le mettait dans une posture très fâcheuse. Pas qu'il ait jamais pense à être déloyal à son maître, mais il était un Serpentard avant tout et les réflexes étaient plus fort que tout. Devant une information inédite, sa première tentation était de la garder pour lui et d'en faire usage à bon escient. Ridicule. Il se secoua. Son maitre avait besoin de savoir que Dumbledore versait dans la sénilité et entrainait l'Ordre du Phoenix avec lui. Ça avait toute l'étoffe d'une très très mauvaise blague, et il ne pensait pas que Voldemort rirait. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de jouer aux échecs avec un adversaire gâteux : tu ne savais jamais ou il en était.

Il se trompait : Voldemort rit aux éclats.

* * *

A Suivre.


	22. Partie VII Chapitre 4

Partie VII Chapitre 4

James Potter dessaoulait. Après la scène avec Lily, qui l'avait précipité à la poursuite de Sev, dans le besoin désepéré de se raccrocher à quelque chose, quelqu'un de réel. Après la scène avec Sev – et si ça avait été la figure qu'il avait faite pendant que Lily parlait, il était étonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas écroulée de rire… c'est vrai, elle n'avait aucun humour – il était finalement arrivé au bout de ses forces et avait dû rentrer chez lui. Il ne savait absolument pas si le mal de crâne qui le taraudait était du aux grandes quantités d'alcool qu'il avait bu ou aux révélations qui lui avaient été assenées. Maintenant qu'il était plus sobre… il se félicitait d'avoir été éméché pendant la grande découverte : il n'était pas sur qu'il aurait survécu avec sa santé mentale intacte s'il n'avait pas été saoul. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir survécu avec d'ailleurs.

Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil avec un gémissement, il essaya d'ignorer le petit déjeuner copieux en face de lui et fit une liste de ce qui s'était passé :

Alice Londubat avait torturé une femme enceinte et tué son enfant.

Son mari et l'Ordre du Phoenix la soutenaient.

Remus était venu plaider sa cause devant James.

Il avait promis de le tuer s'il tournait mal.

Pas un mot de Sirius.

Peter était un Mangemort.

A ce point, James sentit qu'il avait besoin d'un verre supplémentaire et se servit. L'alcool aida à modérer son mal de tête.

Peter était un Mangemort.

Depuis trois ans.

Dumbledore lui avait dit de le faire.

Mais n'avait jamais utilisé ses informations.

Il y avait un plan.

Concernant le fils de James.

Qui n'avait pas d'enfant.

Qui ne s'était jamais fait enlever le charme contraceptif permanent que tous les héritiers de grande famille adoptaient pour éviter les accidents.

Qui ne couchait pas avec sa femme, ni avec d'autres femmes.

Il y avait quand même un plan.

Sa femme était au courant.

C'était un plan _débile_.

Pas étonnant que sa femme l'adore.

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ?

* * *

A Suivre.


	23. Partie VIII Chapitre 1

Partie VIII Chapitre 1

C'est pendant cette heure incolore, entre la nuit et le lever du soleil, qu'une silhouette enveloppée de sombre profita des ombres pour se glisser dans la résidence de ville des Potter. Même s'il y avait eu quelqu'un pour la voir, la lumière incertaine aurait fait le spectateur douter de ses yeux pendant les quelques secondes qu'il fallut à l'apparition pour passer.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

Le mystérieux visiteur pénétra en silence dans les profondeurs du bâtiment silencieux. La fait qu'il n'ait entendu aucune alarme, vu aucune silhouette ne l'abusait pas : il savait que sa présence avait été reportée au maitre des lieux, qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.

Il avait choisi de venir. Il se l'était répété tout au long du chemin. Il pouvait repartir. Ça ne signifiait rien. Une fois encore, il maudit ses choix passés, qui le liaient encore alors même qu'il leur avait tourné le dos.

Comme les erreurs de l'adolescence vous poursuivaient, musa-t-il en retenant un soupir.

Et maintenant il était là, avec une nouvelle si absurde qu'il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer.

- Je me demandais si c'était vraiment toi.

Avec un effort, il réussit à ne pas sursauter et se maudit une fois de plus, pour son manque d'attention. Quelle situation _stupide_. Est-ce que ce n'était pas pour éviter ce genre de chose qu'il avait quitté Poudlard et rejoint Voldemort ?

- Ne sois pas absurde, Potter. Qui d'autre se glisserait la nuit dans ta résidence ?

L'instant suivant, il maudit sa langue trop rapide et le visage trop expressif des gryffondor. Oui, c'était du besoin pur qui était passé sur cette face trop nue une fraction de seconde, avant que l'autre ne se détourne.

Oh, regretta-t-il sincèrement, les conséquences de nos actes ! Deux garçons de dix-sept ans, u incident et maintenant, après des années, une guerre et un mariage…

Il respira profondément. Ça n'était pas son problème. Il avait fait ses choix, et de toute façon, il n'avait jamais été cette personne. Vrai. Réconforté par cette pensée, il se tourna vers son vis-à-vis. Potter avait reprit sa pose négligée sur son fauteuil de velours. N'importe qui additionnant cette pose avec le teint pâle et les poches sous les yeux aurait conclu que le jeune homme passait ses nuits a faire la fête.

Sauf ceux qui le connaissaient.

Il pouvait lire les nuits d'insomnie dans les traits fatigués, les efforts gaspillés dans la tension des épaules, les échecs dans les poings serrés.

Severus savait aussi, pour l'Enfant Qui n'Existait Pas. Ou plutôt, l'Enfant Qui Existait Maintenant Mais qui N'aurait Pas Du.

Il en savait même plus que son père. Quelle chance.

Maintenant, comment le lui dire ?

- Le Seigneur s'inquiète beaucoup de nos nombres réduits, annonça-t-il brutalement.

Il pouvait voir Potter relever la tête, surpris. Il pouvait presque l'entendre dire, une fois qu'il aurait regagné sa balance : _et c'est mon problème en quoi, exactement ?_

- Quelqu'un avec plus de loyauté que de tête a décidé de remédier au problème en capturant des femmes à fort potentiel magique et en les imprégnant.

Potter, jamais sérieux même quand il avait l'air vaguement horrifié, ne put s'empêcher d'interrompre.

- Comme dans le bon vieux temps, quand on se volait les femmes les uns des autres !

- Exactement, articula Severus qui n'avait jamais eu envie de le frapper plus que maintenant. C'est pourquoi il y a trois semaines et deux jours exactement, quelqu'un a drogué la nourriture de _la Rose et l'Ivraie_…

- Quoi ?! brailla Potter, manquant tomber de son fauteuil.

- … où déjeunaient presque toutes les femmes des familles de la faction opposée. Le… débile responsable du méfait entreprit alors de répandre un aphrodisiaque puissant dans l'air et d'envoyer un message aux autres Mangemorts les enjoignant de venir… tenir leur part.

Le crétin était blême.

- Tu plaisante ? fit-il faiblement.

- Je n'ai jamais moins eu envie de rire, avoua-t-il honnêtement. Quelqu'un a finalement eu le bon sens d'informer notre Seigneur…

Et il frissonna à la pensée de la réaction de Voldemort à la « bonne nouvelle »… et observa du coin de l'œil son vis-à-vis en faire autant.

- … Seigneur qui nous enjoignit de « faire cesser cette obscénité dans l'instant et de lui ramener le coupable… vivant ».

Après cette phrase pleine de menaces, Potter se leva, toujours blême, et alla remplir deux verres au bar. Severus ne refusa pas le verre offert.

Ça avait été trois semaines _insensées_.

- Malheureusement, à ce point, nous ne savions rien au sujet de l'aphrodisiaque dans l'air. Nous pensions simplement qu'il avait endormi les femmes et attendait les instructions. Au lieu de ça, nous les avons trouvés en pleine orgie. Rien que pour ça, le Seigneur l'aurait tué, je crois, dit-il pensivement.

Potter ne souriait plus, soudainement. Un pitre, mais jamais un idiot, se rappela-t-il en buvant son verre.

- Et personne ne savait, fit le brun sans élever la voix.

- Et personne ne savait, confirma-t-il soulagé de se décharger enfin de ce fardeau.

- Et tu y étais aussi, fit l'autre plus bas.

- Et j'y étais aussi.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, puis Severus reprit, impatient d'en finir.

- Nous avons effacé leurs mémoires. Implanté celle d'un après midi plaisant à l'auberge. Plus d'un d'entre nous aurait voulu en faire de même, je crois. Ça… n'était pas un des meilleurs moments pour les Mangemorts, fit-il doucement.

- Et ? fit Potter avec impatience.

- Et ta femme était là. Tu savais sans doute, Potter, qu'elle était de toutes les réunions de ceux qui se réclament de la Lumière ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Tant pis.

- Je l'ai envoyé vivre avec les Londubat, fit l'autre d'une voix étouffée, la tête dans les mains. Je ne pouvais pas la garder, je ne pensais pas… je ne… attends.

Il releva la tête, l'expression incrédule.

- Tu ne veux pas dire… Non ?!

- Je veux dire, fit Severus en finissant son verre, que nous surveillons toutes les victimes et que les résultats ont été confirmés ce matin. Tu auras un fils en juillet. Félicitations.

James le regarda, pendant un instant, pendant une éternité, puis il éclata de rire.

Un rire sincère, enfantin, peut-être un peu hystérique.

Un rire si fort qu'il en tremblait et dut se raccrocher à la table, puis au fauteuil.

Un rire qui n'en finissait pas.

Severus se renfrogna. L'autre en avait visiblement pour un moment.

Aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait, il se dirigea vers le bar, se servit une bonne mesure et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil en attendant que la crise soit passée.

- Je suis désolé, hoqueta le Gryffondor, pleurant de rire, je suis désolé ! Mais tu comprends, depuis des mois, je me demande : mais _d'où_ sort cet enfant ? Et maintenant, _toi… !_

Il continua pendant des minutes interminables, et finit écroulé dans le fauteuil en se tenant le ventre et geignant d'une voix enfantine :

- Je crois que je vais _mourir…_

Severus continuait à boire. L'irritation éprouvée en face de la réaction disproportionnée s'était évanouie et s'il avait pu ressentir une telle émotion, il aurait ressenti de la pitié pour l'homme en face de lui, dont la vie s'était révélée un piège mortel. L'hystérie n'était pas la pire réaction qu'il aurait pu avoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, lui demanda-t-il plus tard, quand l'hystérie et l'euphorie de la découverte s'étaient envolées ne laissant que la dure réalité.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, rétorqua l'autre sans lever le nez de son verre. Je vais me battre.

* * *

A Suivre.

Plus qu'un chapitre ou deux ! C'est la fin !


	24. Partie VIII Chapitre 2

Partie VIII Chapitre 2

Il n'avait plus le temps. Tous ces malentendus, tous ces mensonges, toutes ces manœuvres…

Et il n'avait plus le temps de tout arranger.

Sa femme avait vendu leur fils à l'ennemi. N'importe quoi pour se sentir mieux.

Dumbledore les avait tous piégés, tout l'ordre du Phoenix était là pour servir de martyrs sacrifiés à la cause.

Son fils n'était pas son fils.

Deux de ses meilleurs amis devenaient des monstres au nom de la Lumière, le troisième était devenu un Mangemort avec les meilleures intentions du monde.

S'il commençait à rire, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus s'arrêter.

Toutes ses mesures, les lois qu'il avait essayé de faire passer au Wizengamot, les appels au compromis qu'il avait fait, n'avaient servi à rien.

Et Severus… oh, Severus…

Il n'y avait rien de tel que de donner son nom au fils de son amant porté par sa femme pour se rappeler que la vie était plus étrange que la fiction.

Mais le pire…

Il savait que tout ça allait être effacé, réarrangé, pour être plus glorieux et politiquement correct. Il savait que Lily et lui allaient finir en icones de la Lumière, leurs images servant Dumbledore dans la mort comme dans la vie, leur fils un esclave de son image, et ses meilleurs amis, traîtres, seraient les premiers servants de leur Eglise, dans l'espoir d'oublier cette année d'horreurs et de doutes.

Il allait être effacé. James Potter, Gryffondor extraordinaire, menteur, charmeur, égoïste, généreux, populaire et redouté, enfant gâté, monstre… tout allait disparaître pour une version plus digne du héros à venir…

Il allait disparaître.

Il n'avait plus le temps de pleurer non plus. Lily était à l'étage, avec le bébé. Dumbledore la lui avait renvoyée plus tôt dans la journée, avec des mots de réconciliation et une lettre mielleuse, donc il devinait que c'était la fin. Tout était en place pour l'attaque.

L'explosion qui fit trembler le sol lui dit que c'était l'heure. Lord Voldemort était à sa porte. Plus le temps de pleurer.

Il courut presque pour le rejoindre.

* * *

A Suivre.


	25. Partie VIII Chapitre 3

Partie VIII Chapitre 3

Il était là, dans toute sa gloire. Peut-être par décence, peut-être par goût du drame, il avait laissé ses mignons à la porte. James ne voyait que des pans de robes volants, et n'entendait que des murmures. Il n'avait pas de doutes qu'ils voyaient tout.

Sev…

C'était mieux comme ça. Il avait perdu. Il avait perdu son fils, sa femme, ses amis, sa cause, l'espoir qu'il n'avait jamais eu, et son amant. Il les avait perdus il y avait des années. Il n'avait jamais été bon pour garder les choses.

Autant en finir.

Voldemort semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Pourquoi se battre ? susurra le descendant de Serpentard. Joins-moi, Potter, tu sais qu'il n'y a rien pour toi de ce côté.

James rit, amer.

- Assez de plaisanteries. Il n'y a rien non plus de l'autre côté pour moi. Tu m'as pris tout ce que je voulais.

- Nous n'avons pas besoin de jouer ce jeu, Potter. A quoi sert-il ? Tu sais déjà que je ne veux pas tuer cet enfant. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Tu n'as pas besoin de le marquer non plus. Merlin sait que Severus ne t'a certainement jamais défié et moi…

Il rit encore.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi les deux dernières années.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit avec lui.

- Rien ne me distrait plus, avoua-t-il, que la façon dont les fameux Disciples du Bien se torturent eux-mêmes. S'il y a une preuve que ce monde va de travers, c'est bien toi, James Potter !

- Content de servir à quelque chose, ricana celui-ci. Et… désolé, mais je ne jure que par les classiques : si tu veux passer cette porte, il va falloir que tu me tues.

- Je ne pense pas que ce sera un problème, fit Voldemort, respect et amusement se mêlant dans ses yeux. J'apprécie les classiques moi aussi. Maintenant ?

- Allons-y, fit James, soudain essoufflé mais rempli d'une grande excitation. Est-ce que ça n'était pas comme ça qu'il était censé mourir ? Est-ce que ça n'était pas après ça que Siri et lui avaient toujours couru ? Fini les doutes ! Gryffondor marque !

- Une dernière requête ?

- Dumbledore et compagnie vont tout faire pour étouffer les faits. Pas que je m'en soucie vraiment, mais… le gosse ? Il aura besoin de savoir. S'il survit, que quelqu'un lui dise la vérité ?

- Accordé, lui dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Et le duel commença.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
